The Big Bad Wolf
by Jade Colours
Summary: Just before Katherine resurrects Mikael, she decides to have some fun... But Klaus catches up with her and Katherine is once again imprisoned by the hybrid. My first try on a Katherine/Klaus fic. Rated M for major violence and torture.
1. Come out, come out wherever you are!

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**A/N: This is my first try on a Klaus/ Katherine fic. It is also my first try on a story that contains blood and gore... The first chapter is actually a scene from a book that I am writing, but because it wasn't an official scene, I turned it into a Katherine one, because I was proud of it... Enjoy reading!**

The sound of Katherine's footsteps echoed through the building as she slowly walked down the school's stairs. She had time... And she would use it; Katherine had always loved torturing humans, especially the young teenagers and now, was a perfect chance for her to do so...

She had reached the bottom of the stairs now and she looked around for room 002.

_Oh, there it is! _Katherine thought as soon as she spotted it; it lay in a dark, rather gloomy looking corner and it looked like it hadn't been used too often.

Inside, Katherine could hear a strict annoying female voice speak in a monotone to her students.

"Bitch..." she whispered to nobody in particular.

Katherine smiled deviously to herself and walked towards room 002. Halfway through, however she noticed a bathroom of which a delicious smell was streaming through the door. Katherine was thirsty and her plans for the poor children that were now unaware sitting in their debating class, involved lots of blood so she decided to have a drink before she left.

Katherine walked into the bathroom and cast a glance around. A girl, she seemed about fifteen years old was standing in front of the mirror, checking her reflection. Lora pretended to check hers too and she saw the girl give her a look full of envy for her beauty.

Yes, nobody could deny that; Katherine was beautiful, even more than vampires usually were. Dark, thick eyelashes surrounded her brown eyes, she had straight dark brown hair that fell down to her mid back, and a subtle olive tone to her skin. All of those characteristics had helped Katherine a lot from the start of the time she had turned into a vampire...

The teenage girl turned to leave, but Katherine smiled sweetly at her and asked with feigned innocence

"Excuse me, but what is your name? I am new to the school and I need somebody to guide me around; would you do me the honour?" The last bit sounded a little sarcastic.

The girl looked at her and nodded hastily; she probably thought that they were going to be best friends...

"Yes, sure! I am Helen! Who are you, may I ask?"

Katherine smirked and motioned for her to come closer. Helen smiled and approached her and Katherine leaned into her ear and whispered

"I am your worst nightmare..."

She then grabbed Helen by the throat and slammed the bathroom door shut behind her. Helen tried to scream, but only a choke came out. Katherine laughed cruelly and threw Helen's body to the bathroom mirror. It shattered as soon as her body hit it and blood oozed out of Helen's head. Katherine approached the now crying girl, picked up a piece of the shattered mirror and said loosely

"Oh, don't cry from now! You still have a lot of pain to endure!"

With that, she placed the sharp mirror piece to Helen's cheek and began rubbing it into her flesh. Helen screamed and writhed against her grip, but Katherine was too strong for her. Slowly, blood began streaming down Helen's cheek and Katherine let go of her, licking the blood that she had on her hand away.

She smiled sweetly and kicked Helen's shoulder so hard that it broke. Helen yelled and tried to get up from the floor, but Katherine stopped her by sending her flying into the wall, where Helen stayed whimpering.

Katherine walked up to her once more and pressed a hand to Helen's stomach causing the poor girl to vomit blood. Katherine then proceeded in pushing her hand upwards until it hit Helen's ribcage; she dug her fingers underneath it, causing a wound and then pulled her hand out, pulling the two last ribs out of Helen's body.

Helen was now screeching in agony. She wanted nothing more but to die, but Katherine would not allow her such an easy end. She went into one of the toilet rooms and pulled a roll of toilet paper out.

"Now we will play doctor!" she announced happily.

She began stuffing the toilet paper into the wound that she had created, efficiently managing to turn the wound much worse. Then, she began putting the toilet paper around Helen's head, until she couldn't see her victim's face anymore.

She picked up the writhing and screaming body and put Helen's head underneath the sink. Katherine then, turned the sink on fully and leaned back as she listened to the gurgling sounds that escaped Helen's throat.

Katherine took extra slow and loud breaths in and out, just to make the pain that her victim was experiencing worse. She sat there, leaned against the wall looking at her nails as if she was bored of causing other people pain. Finally, Helen's body lay still; her heartbeat stopped and she quit breathing. Katherine got up and leaned into Helen's throat.

She bit onto the main artery of her neck, and sucked the body out of all the blood that had remained after her torture.

Katherine began washing her hands. When she had finished, she straightened her short, black dress, checked her reflection one last time and made her way over to room 002.

_And now the actual fun can begin... _she chuckled mischievously at that.

Slowly, Katherine opened the door to the classroom. As soon as she had done so, the students' teacher turned around with an angry expression on her face.

"Nobody interrupts my class just like that!" she barked as Katherine closed the door behind her "Tell me; what your name is and why you are here!"

Instead of answering, Katherine pulled out a set of keys and locked the door behind her; she had stolen the keys from the principal's office earlier that day.

"What do you think you are doing?" The teacher asked her furiously.

Katherine smirked

"Well, I think that I am locking your classroom's door, but I can't be certain..." The debating teacher opened her mouth to say something, but Katherine held a hand up to silence her "You asked me what my name was and what my purpose is... Well, my name is Katherine Pierce... And my purpose... Is to kill you"

With that, she lunged onto the first student who stood in her way. He was a tall, muscled guy, with brown blonde curly hair and blue eyes. Katherine laughed manically and began breaking his bones, one by one. He screamed and squirmed but he was slowly beginning to lose his strength. Katherine decided that she wanted to rip his throat out; she placed her teeth onto his throat and began ripping it out slowly. Small crunches could be heard as every single one of his veins popped. Blood began streaming onto the floor as his throat began breaking away from him. Finally, Katherine had managed to rip it out.

She grinned, backed away and picked up a chair, that she began breaking in quick, fluid motions, making large stakes out of the light wood. She picked up one, grabbed the murdered student's body and nailed it into the wall. She picked up his throat that was still clamped between his teeth out, and began tearing it into little pieces, smearing blood all over the wall.

"Who's next?" she asked the students and the teacher, who were desperately trying to get out of the door.

They were banging on it, screaming in panic, but all of their efforts lead to nothing; nobody heard them and the door, their only way to safety refused to break. As they all continued behaving like crazed maniacs, Katherine picked up a small girl; she seemed to be the youngest of the group, she looked like she was thirteen.

"P-please..." she begged her capturer but Katherine merely smirked; she felt no mercy.

She pulled out a small knife and began cutting into every piece of flesh that she could find. The girl screeched in agony and tears streamed down her pale oval shaped face. Katherine merely smiled and began digging the knife deeper into the wounds she was creating. She dragged the girl to the wall, where she picked up one of the stakes that she had created and began piercing her with those instead. The screams of the girl became more intense by every second that ticked by. In the end, Katherine jammed one stake into her thigh and one into her arm, and left her to rot on the wall. But then she remembered something.

"Oh wait, before I forget!" she exclaimed.

She put a hand upon the girl's arm and tore it off quickly. The girl yelled, but Katherine ignored her, debating on what she should do with the girl's arm now. She played with the fingers of the limb as she began thinking of ways to use it.

In the end, she decided. This was going to be fun... She looked at the rest of the students who had now obviously realised that they couldn't escape fate, and who were now leaning against the wall trembling, looking at her with horrified expressions on their faces.

Katherine thoughtfully tapped the dead arm's fingers against her chin as she thought about who to choose next. Katherine quickly nodded as she chose and she grabbed a guy's shirt, yanking him forward.

Katherine smirked and whispered into his ear

"I'm going to enjoy this..."

She then pulled her knife out again and cut through her victim's stomach, careful to cut only the skin, as she didn't want to kill him yet. She quickly laid him on one of the desks and tried to keep his body straight.

"You four" she pointed at for students "Come here now, or I am going to make you go through the torture that he will go through" she nodded to the writhing guy.

He was in too much pain to be able to scream. The four students hesitantly got up and hastily walked to Katherine.

"Hold him still!" she ordered them and they obeyed, although they had to use all of their strength to do so.

Katherine smiled at her squirming toy and mumbled.

"I don't want to get my hands dirty; literally... So I am going to let another hand get dirty for me" she chuckled and held up the hand that she had torn off of the girl before.

She squeezed the hand through the wound in his stomach and let it explore his insides a little while he unsuccessfully tried to hold back screams.

Katherine pulled out the arm and laughed as she saw that one of his kidneys had tangled itself up inside the hand's fingers. She was quite surprised that he was still alive...

"So... Now eat up your dinner!" she commanded.

She picked the arm up, opened his jaw as wide as it could go and squeezed the thin arm through, while watching him choke. She stood there, staring at him until he gave up and stopped breathing.

As soon as he did so she turned to the four students that had been holding him.

"Well... your use is over, I am afraid!" she said to them and with her hand she cut off their heads, one by one.

Katherine rolled her eyes and picked the man whom she had been torturing up.

"Let's shake him up, shall we?" she asked chuckling at her own joke.

She grinned and pulled the two ends of the wound apart, letting all of his organs fall to the floor. Then, she carried him to the famous wall and staked him to it. She did the same with the other four students' bodies, and then she picked up the first man's organs and smeared all of the blood that they had in them on the wall.

For the first time since she began killing off the students, Lora looked around. Surprisingly, there were only two students and the debate coach left.

"What?" Katherine asked disappointed "Aren't there meant to be like twenty students in each class?"

She had hoped on a longer torture.

_Oh well, I'll have to deal with it... _Katherine told herself.

She smirked at the boy and the girl who were sitting cuddled together in a corner. Lora walked up to them, picked them up by their throats, walked to the middle of the class and let them down. She looked at them both and said.

"I want both of you to take your shirts off now!"

Both obeyed, terrified; the boy was now standing shirtless and the girl was standing in a black bra. Katherine handed the boy her knife and hypnotising him, she said

"I want you, to take this knife and carve the following words into her back... Cut _I will return _into your girlfriends back, and after you have done so, pin her against that wall over there and stake her; but be careful... Don't let any blood drip onto the message! Anyway, after you have done so, cut the words _And he will be resurrected _into your chest, go to the wall and stake yourself to it... Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes"

"Good"

Katherine walked away, to the teacher while she listened to the screams of the girl as her boyfriend tortured her. She looked at the teacher and smiled. She wouldn't play with the coach for long... But it would be painful...

Without a single word, Katherine yanked her up by the hair and shoved her into a corner. She smirked and began to pull the debating coaches arm off. The teacher began screaming, like all of the other victims had and Lora slowly saw blood soak into her clothes.

That made her smile even more...

"Could you tell me _your _name?" she asked her plaything.

The victim didn't reply but continued writhing in agony. Katherine became furious.

"I said, _tell me your name! _"She ordered.

"G-Georgia Heffers" the woman gasped out.

Katherine nodded and, tearing the arm fully off she walked to "the wall" and began throwing the pieces onto it.

She suddenly felt bored... She had tortured enough.

"Be lucky that I am fed up of killing..." she said as she strolled back to Mrs. Heffers.

She put her hands upon each side of the woman's head and then she pulled, until the whole head detached itself from the body. Katherine smiled and began kicking the body around with her hardest strength, breaking and twisting bones.

Then, she climbed up a chair, the head still in her hands and managed somehow to create a string of flesh dangling from it. She attached the string to one of the lights and laughed at the ridiculous sight before her.

She heard a small chuckle behind her and turned around.

"Hello again, Katerina..." he said smiling.

Katherine gasped.

"Klaus"

He nodded, and began walking towards the terrified vampire.

"Did you seriously think that I would let you go so easily?" he asked her.

He now stood in front of her, and extended a hand towards her face, gently tracing her full bottom lip. Katherine shivered and he smirked.

"Poor Katerina" he said smiling"You still have a lot of pain to endure..."

Katherine shook her head; she had been so close to freedom.

"Why so glum, love?" Klaus continued.

She could only look at him. He smiled once more and leant into her ear.

"Goodnight, Katerina..."

Too quick for her to comprehend what was happening, he pulled out a wooden stake and jammed it into her stomach.

The last thing she saw were his green-blue eyes that had a mischievous glint inside them. Then, darkness enclosed her like a blanket and Katherine fell to the floor.

**So, how did you find it? I am really excited about this and I hope that the chapter was bloody enough xD Please leave a review; you don't need an account to do so and you make me really happy when you do! **


	2. The taste of vengeance inside my veins

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Yes, I am back! Thanks to all reviewers of this story! I appreciate it a lot, believe me!**

**Attention to all of the people who live in Greece! I don't want to sound like I'm advertising or anything, but I found this site, it is called and it offers you (as an example) where and how to get the necessary documents if you want to get your driver's license converted into a Greek one- but that's only one example ^^. Anyway, it helps mainly foreign people -who have come to live in Greece- to adjust themselves to the country and get an easier life there. You should check it out, it's handy.**

**Anyway, on to the actual story I am madly writing the next chapter for all of my stories today for some weird reason...**

Ouch...

Katherine opened her eyes; she was lying on something soft, which she soon realised was a bed and she was feeling a tremendous amount of pain in her stomach. She quickly recalled what had happened to her, and she trembled in fear as she realised that she had-once again- been captured by Klaus...

She groaned and tried to stretch her tired body, but another wave of pain crashed over her, preventing her from doing so. Katherine couldn't help but let a small yelp fall from her lips; it was too much for her to handle.

She suddenly realised that her hands were tied together on top of her head, a fact that made her even more panicked than she already was.

_If only the unbearable pain in my stomach would just stop! _She thought angrily; but of course, her wish didn't come true and she could just lie there, awaiting whatever fate had in mind for her to come...

She looked around for some sign of life, but she didn't find any. Annoyed she huffed and tried to imagine what Klaus would want with her.

_It is obvious, isn't it? He wants to torture you, he wants to play... _A small voice chanted inside her head.

She knew that he was angry at her for fleeing from her for the second time; but something inside her told her that he had known that she was on vervain. How foolish of her to believe that she could trick him that easily. As always, he was a step ahead of her; that would never change, no matter how many years flew by.

If she was completely honest with herself, Katherine knew that if he wouldn't have found her, she would have gone back to him, even if she did it against her will. She would never really be able to let go of him... He was like a drug; she didn't want him, but in the end she was forced to go to him and her mind hated it, but the rest of her couldn't help but love it.

Love... If it existed between them, it was very dark and twisted; not like the usual red roses, hearts and chocolate pralines, but it was probably full of heated passion, hate, darkness and lust...

She heard footsteps; she looked up and gulped, not wanting to know what _he _had in store for her... Nothing good, she was sure of that.

_Maybe he'll force me to torture myself again... Or maybe he will take the job upon himself... Hopefully the first..._

She didn't know _why _she preferred the first; perhaps it was because when he compelled her to torture herself, he usually wasn't that harsh with her...

The door opened and he stepped in, his sarcastic smirk always on his lips. Sometimes, Katherine got the feeling that that smirk was his signature...

"Katerina..." he mumbled playfully "I almost feel sorry for you... How must that feel? Being chained to your enemy's bed?"

Katherine gulped, understanding the double meaning of his words.

_No, this can't happen... _she thought stubbornly, although she knew that it would at some point.

"So, Katerina... How do you feel?" he arched an eyebrow.

Katherine shuddered, knowing that she would have to give an answer

"How do you think I feel at the moment, Klaus?"

He shrugged.

"No idea" he lied; he wanted to hear it from her; that was the only reason why he asked.

Katherine sent him a death glare.

"I feel angry, sad, afraid, confused... What else would you expect? Please Klaus, I beg you... Kill me" she whispered, meaning her words.

Klaus shook his head smiling at her.

"Oh no, Katerina... Your death is going to take far, far longer than that... As I told you before you blacked out, I owe you two hundred and fifty years of suffering..."

Katherine tried to fight against the chains that were holding her, but the pain got the better of her once more.

"Yes..." Klaus mumbled "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"What is it?" Katherine gasped out.

"Well, love the stake I stabbed you with," he came closer and sat next to her on the bed, pulling her as close as the chains allowed it "was spiked with werewolf venom."

Katherine stared at him; he had managed to pull her onto his lap now and she did _not_ like where this was going. Then, she grasped what he meant by "werewolf venom"; she was going to die unless she didn't get his blood.

"No" she whispered.

"Yes" he drawled "You got the message correctly"

He smiled again, looking like an angel; it was true, sadly he was _too _good-looking... With his dark blond locks, his green-blue clear eyes, his creamy flawless skin, his pale pink lips, his dimples, his muscled body... He gave out more of an angel than of a mad serial-killer-vampire-werewolf...

"Please" she begged him "Don't let me die..."

_Katerina, that sounds stupid, _she scolded herself.

She was begging the man who hated her more than anything in the world to let her live; how utterly foolish of her.

"Katerina... You do realise that mere seconds ago you asked me to kill you? Now you got your wish and you are begging me to let you live." He chuckled, knowing that Katherine wanted to die a quick, painless death.

"Why would you do this to me?" Katherine asked him acidly.

"Because, dear Katerina" he began, pressing his hand to her stomach exactly where he had stabbed her; Katherine screamed "I know that you don't want to die, as much as you beg for it. So quite simply, when you are experiencing the pain of a werewolf bite, knowing that you are going to die and that the only way you can stay alive is to stay with me, you are bound to not leave and to do as I say; without compulsion. So, this time love, the vervain which you oh so cleverly used to try and fool me when I last imprisoned you, simply won't work; it's easy as that."

Katherine whimpered quietly, now realising the truth of his words.

"So, shall I get you out of those chains now?" he asked himself, more than her "Or perhaps I should just leave you here, with no blood to at least help you get over most of the pain of your pathetic state?"

"Please" she whispered again.

Klaus sighed and bent over her to free her from her chains. Then, he chuckled.

"I'd like to see you walk around now..." he told her.

Katherine got up, her head held high and tried to get off of the bed and walk to the bedroom door, but she fell over. The pain in her stomach was making itself clearer and clearer.

"Klaus please just give me your blood" she hissed in frustration.

The hybrid grinned.

"Oh no, dear Katerina... You'll get my blood; when you are a step away from death" he replied.

Katherine threw him a scathing look. Of course he would let her suffer; it was what he always did. Then, she came up with another reason why he should heal her, although she didn't agree with it entirely.

"If you don't give me the cure, you will not be able to torture me or make me torture myself" she said.

"Nice try" he commented, helping her up roughly, only intensifying the pain "You shouldn't have run from me, Katerina... You knew you had it coming, it was just a matter of time."

Yes... She had known that she had it coming, but she hadn't awaited him to bite her and then heal her when she was about to die.

"So many things could go wrong with your plan, Klaus... What if I run again? Then you will only have the satisfaction of torturing me for a few days..." she growled, trying to keep her temper.

He laughed and threw her against the window of his bedroom that shattered almost immediately.

"Do not provoke me, sweetheart" he said, the smile still in his voice.

He was once again being unfair to her... Didn't she have a right to defend herself from him? But she kept quiet, not wanting to be hurt again by him.

"So, my dear... Here's the deal; you do everything I say, and I will not hurt you. If you disobey me, though, well... you know what happens then, don't you?" he laughed cruelly.

Katherine wanted to lie down and cry, but she knew she would never do that in front of the hybrid... She was way too proud to willingly show him any signs of weakness.

_I will survive this... _she thought; _he will not break me... _

But deep inside, she knew that Klaus had already found a way to get through her. She was already broken, and Klaus could take the blame for that.

**The second chapter of The Big Bad Wolf... I know, it is not as big as the first, but the first took me quite a long time, so from now on, the chapters will be about this length, but the updates will be more frequent. More reviews, more updates!**


	3. You play or you pay

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: What is wrong with me this weekend? I just keep writing and writing and writing... It seems endless, but I can't help it! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the chapter ^^**

"Get up" Klaus ordered her loosely, strolling over to the door.

Katherine obeyed him without another word; she knew that what Klaus wanted, was for her to disobey him. He knew her all too well; he could probably list her, every single one of her weaknesses, her fears and her flaws.

He knew that Katherine was proud and that she could not stand being commanded around; he knew that Katherine hated it when people rejected her and when she was second best... Oh yes... He was perfectly aware of those things and he would use them against her.

_I will obey him... I will do everything he says... I will not let him get to me and I will not be weak... _Katherine thought as she slowly walked over to him, wincing in pain with every step that she took.

"I bet that you now regret running from me, don't you love?" Klaus voice cut through her thoughts.

His tone was teasing; he knew the answer all too well... Stubbornly, Katherine kept her mouth shut, looking at the walls, the floor just not him. He was provoking her, and she didn't want to fall for his trick; not now, when he had promised her that if she obeyed him he wouldn't hurt her.

Katherine cringed again as the pain intensified for a moment. She heard Klaus chuckle and then she felt his strong arms grabbing her waist. She made to take another step, but she tripped and fell right into him, accidently burying her face in his chest. Katherine growled quietly and got off him, groaning once again.

"Come on, sweetheart. You can do better than that!" his voice was clearly ironic.

Katherine took another step towards the door, but once again she tripped. He smirked and picked her up, bridal style.

"Obviously not" he commented "I am not in a patient mood today, sweetheart; you can be glad about that, because if I weren't I'd let you walk all the way to my car"

_His car? _Katherine thought, _why the hell would he want me to walk to his car?_

As if he had read her mind, he looked down at her and answered her unspoken question.

"I have met a new witch, who says that she can help me with my hybrids... and I am going to take you with me to find her"

Katherine growled; she didn't want to be played by him like that.

"I am not a puppet!" she hissed at him

"I know that well enough, Katerina..." he bent down and Katherine saw a blazing fury in his green-blue eyes.

He pressed a hand to her stomach again and Katherine couldn't help but let out a small scream as fiery pain enclosed her again. Klaus grinned at her agony and placed his lips to her neck. Katherine shuddered, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the pain that he was causing her. She could not deny that she was enjoying his closeness... His hand was playing with the hem of her shirt and she knew what was going through his mind at that very moment.

"No..." she mumbled, although her body was screaming _Yes!_

Klaus couldn't help it; instead of walking out of the door of the house he carried her to the living room and placed her upon one of the small couches there. Surprised Katherine looked at him; she suddenly felt a boost of energy and she knew that at this very moment she would manage to escape him and his haunting plan.

She quickly got up and ran to the door, but Klaus was –of course- much faster than she was and he efficiently managed to block her way.

"Oh no, Katerina... Not today" he stirred her back to the living room and slammed her against one of the walls.

Once again, fear enclosed Katherine's heart and she knew what was coming; he had finally managed to provoke her, she could see the triumph in his eyes.

"I have a suggestion, sweetheart... I was bored, so I thought up a game for you; you see, you are my guest and I wouldn't like it at all if you left this house without having entertained yourself a little. So, do you want me to explain the game to you?" he asked her and without awaiting an answer he continued "I know that you don't like rules love, and I must admit that neither do I... We both play by our own rules, don't we?"

His lips were on her ear and Katherine was now having a hard time controlling her breathing. She was getting flashbacks of when she had still been human; even then this angelic beast-because that was what he was- had managed to control her like that, to play the cat and mouse game with her...

Katherine put her arms around his neck and inhaled his scent. He smelt like forest and mint... It reminded her of the forests she had been running in, so many years ago... She had been desperate to escape him then, but she had also known that she would return for him if he didn't find her first; and that feeling had felt good; too good in fact. His scent also brought back memories from the pleasant times she had spent with him. When he had kissed her and she had thought that he felt love for her; when he had entertained her and she had thought that he had been the man of her dreams... It had turned out that it had all been a show, though.

"Klaus" she couldn't stop the name from escaping her lips.

He grinned

"I can promise you" he began his tone seductive "That you definitely... Won't enjoy this"

Katherine stood still for a moment then Klaus smashed her head against the wall he was pinning her to. She felt her skull bone crack where her head landed and she tried to fight him off, but she was too weak to do so. The werewolf venom was hurting her more than ever; it felt like hot sharp knives were digging themselves into the flesh where the stake had pierced her.

Numbly, Katherine pressed a hand to her aching skull; she felt something wet and warm on it, and when she pulled it in front of her face, she saw blood. Klaus grinned again and kicked her shoulder harshly. Katherine felt it break and Klaus prevented the bones from mending themselves together by leaving his foot exactly in the place where he had kicked her. Katherine felt her bones trying to knit themselves together again, but colliding harshly with Klaus's boot.

After a while, he pulled his foot away and Katherine felt an immense relief wash over her as the bones fixed themselves up again. But Klaus wasn't finished yet; he picked her up once again and threw her across the room. Luckily, she didn't land in a window; instead she crashed into a wall. Katherine wished that she would pass out; it would be paradise compared to this. Klaus walked over to her and she stayed where she was, not daring to move a muscle.

"I am not done with you yet" he mumbled softly as he bent down to her and placed his lips upon her shoulder.

Katherine shuddered as his teeth scraped her flesh. Too late did she notice the knife that he was holding in his hand. Klaus jammed the knife right into the rotting wound in her stomach, causing Katherine to scream. It wasn't a small scream, like the ones that she sometimes didn't manage to hold back when he hurt her; it was a proper, ear piercing scream that came from the centre of Katherine's heart.

Klaus finally pulled the knife out and Katherine couldn't help it; a small, pearl shaped tear escaped her eye, not because of the physical pain he had caused her, but because of the large black hole that his actions seemed to have created in her heart.

"Sweetheart" he mumbled, pulling her up and nuzzling his nose in her hair "Shhh... Time to rest..." he soothed her, his hand rubbing circles upon her back.

The last thing Katherine saw before she blacked out was his angelic face.

_He is so beautiful... _she thought then darkness enclosed her like a thick black blanket, leaving her no air to breathe...

**Yes, I know that I am mean... Please leave me a review! I know that you want it as much as I do!**


	4. Ms Bitch if you please

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: Another update ^^ I am really into this story... Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favourites etc this story! I really appreciate it! **

**By the way, please check out my poll it's about funny quotes and you can find it at the top of my profile!**

"Yes, sweetheart... Keep up the good work; I am sure that you will find him soon" Klaus' voice woke Katherine up.

She noticed a soft humming in the background and realised that it was the engine of a car. Puzzled, she opened her eyes. Indeed, she was in a car on the backseat by the looks of it.

"Shhh..."

She felt a hand stroke her hair gently and cup her cheek. She blinked a few times then she looked up. Katherine nearly fell off of the seat she was lying in as Klaus' gaze met hers. He smirked

"I trust you slept well, sweetheart" It wasn't a question, but Katherine nodded out of reflex anyway.

Klaus chuckled and moved his hand downwards, gently stroking over her wounds. Katherine could only feel a dull throbbing where they were; she wondered why.

"Vervain... It's numbing your senses" he informed her.

His hand rubbed small circles across her shoulder and Katherine frowned.

"Vervain numbs the pain that is caused by werewolf bites?" she asked surprised.

"No" he replied "You are very weak at the moment, Katerina... Your body is far too overworked to make you realise the werewolf bite; that is of course only until you exhaust yourself again..."

She groaned quietly, and tried to get up but a burn in the stomach prevented her from doing so

"Told you" Klaus merely commented.

Katherine glared at him

"You said exhaust; I tried to get up, not go to the gym and spend three hours continuously lifting weights" she hissed

"In your terrible condition, I am not surprised that you are too weak to get up, sweetheart" he mumbled.

"What did you do to me?" she gasped as another wave of pain in her stomach flushed over her "why is it starting to hurt so much again?"

"What I did to you? I think I might have tortured you a tad too much, love... And the vervain effect is beginning to wear off; your senses are being heightened" it sounded like he couldn't care less.

Katherine whimpered and Klaus grinned

"You look like hell" he said.

"I feel like hell..." she replied.

"Hmm..." his hand was now resting on her leg, but Katherine pushed it away firmly.

"No" she protested weakly.

Klaus was surprised by her reaction; usually she begged him for more...

"Umm... Who is driving this car?" she asked suddenly.

"A compelled human." he responded "why don't you want to play, Katerina?"

She placed her head on his lap so that she could look up at him without using up any if her energy.

"I don't want to be used by you"

Klaus couldn't help but laugh at that.

"It has been five hundred years since we first met, Katerina; from the first day on we have been playing games and now you have suddenly decided that you don't want to be used by me... If you think that I am going to fall for that one, you are mistaken"

Katherine sighed as she thought about what he had said.

"Klaus please, give me the cure" she muttered; she'd do anything to get rid of the pain that was crushing through her body.

His answer was simple

"No, sweetheart"

Suddenly, the car came to a halt and a door opened in the front. Klaus frowned, roughly pushed Katherine's head off of his lap -she growled at him- and went out to see what was happening. When he came back in, he seemed amused.

"What happened?" Katherine couldn't help it; she had to know.

"Another human decided to join us; she is a _charming _young lady, I can assure you... She obviously decided to have some fun with our driver, to persuade him to drive her to her home. Of course, being the stupid human that he is, he could not resist her charms"

"So now we have another human on board?" Katherine asked him.

He smiled

"Not for long"

Katherine leaned back into his lap and closed her eyes; the pain was getting worse, but she was trying to hide it.

Klaus pushed her off of him and once again, Katherine protested. Surprisingly enough, Klaus gently picked her up, so that he didn't hurt her a lot, and let her sit leaning against one of the doors of the car.

"Now sweetheart... Enjoy the show" he kissed her neck gently then he called who Katherine assumed was the driver "Frederic, stop the car and let Melissa come to me"

"Yes, sir" the car stopped and the door opposite to Katherine opened, revealing a woman in her twenties; she was wearing a pink mini skirt, a black tank top and high heels.

Katherine decided that she didn't like her. Her dislike for Melissa increased even more when she saw the look she was giving her.

"Melissa sweetheart, why don't you come inside?" Klaus asked her with feigned friendliness.

For a moment the human seemed dazzled by his appearance; he looked simply magnificent in his black shirt and dark blue jeans and the sun let his hair appear like it was made out of pure gold. After staring at him intently, as if to assure herself that he was real, Melissa climbed into the car.

As soon as she got in, Klaus told Frederic to start driving again. Melissa shot Katherine more looks of obvious dislike. Klaus noticed and gave her a reassuring smile, while pulling her onto his lap

"Don't mind her, love; I don't like her much either"

Melissa stared at Katherine again and said quietly to Klaus

"She's a bitch..."

Katherine couldn't help replying

"I am not _a _bitch, I am _the _bitch and to you, I am _Ms_. Bitch! Got it?"

Melissa looked taken aback, but she nodded snuggling into Klaus' chest who placed his cheek upon her hair. He smirked and rubbed circles across her back, leaning in and whispering soothing words into her ear now and then.

_For God's sake! Why doesn't he just eat her up already? _Katherine wondered.

She let a small yelp escape her lips as she tried to straighten up. The pain had gotten the better of her once again and Katherine cursed Klaus for doing this to her

She glanced at Klaus and Melissa who were now kissing passionately.

At some point, just before he was about to rip off her top, Klaus leaned into Melissa's neck and his teeth pierced her main artery. Melissa moaned and clutched onto him. Katherine rolled her eyes; she thought that Melissa deserved a much harsher death than this.

After Klaus had finished drinking, he pulled away and looked at her; he didn't have even one drop of blood on his lips. Melissa was lying dead in his arms, the little blood that she still had in her body streaming out of the incision that he had created.

"You must be thirsty" he remarked

Katherine shrugged, but then she nodded. Klaus placed a finger to the wound in Melissa's neck and came closer to Katherine.

"Hmm... What shall we do about that?" he asked her lowly, seductively.

"I don't know" she breathed

He placed his bloodstained finger to her lips, Katherine's instincts took over and she licked the blood off.

"Sweetheart..." he whispered into her ear, leaning in closer.

"OUCH!" the pain in Katherine's stomach crushed her again and she looked at Klaus helplessly.

He sighed and bit his wrist, pushing it to her lips.

"For this one time" he began as Katherine drank greedily "I will give you my blood. Don't await anything along those lines in the future..."

Katherine pulled away, a glint of triumph in her eyes.

"Don't be too happy, sweetheart" Klaus grinned.

Immediately, Katherine's triumph turned into fear and she shrank away from him. Klaus made to bite her in the shoulder, but the car stopped.

"We're there!" Frederic announced happily.

Klaus growled and rolled his eyes

"Come on out" he ordered her and Katherine obeyed "So... Let's see if this witch actually proves herself to be helpful"

**So, how did you find it? Please leave a review, they are very much appreciated!**


	5. Bedded on a mattress made of jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I promised an update ;) Gosh, I am really into this story and I don't know why ^^ I usually don't write stories that contain major violence or gore but it seems so fitting in this one! **

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed this story and special thanks to me (Not me as in Jade Colours, but as in an anonymous reviewer of this story named me) who has reviewed every chapter since the story came out. Also KitKat3, ilovemycookies, kay03, demonchild024 and Ally88 (more anonymous reviewers) thanks a lot for leaving a review!**

**And you're welcome for the quick updates ;) You guys are fantastic readers; your reviews always make my day **

**But now I should seriously start the next chapter**

"Why are you leaving Frederic alive?" Katherine asked Klaus as they made their way over to wherever they would be meeting the witch.

"We need somebody to drive us home" Klaus replied, shaking his head at her thoughtlessness.

"Oh... right" Katherine said rather sheepishly.

After a few moments of walking Katherine couldn't help but blurt out

"Do I seriously look such a mess?"

At that comment Klaus chuckled; Katherine could guess what was going on inside his mind. He was probably thinking how utterly stupid it was of her to ask him if she looked okay, when he could just tear her apart whenever he felt like it.

"Why so glum, Katerina?" he teased her and Katherine shot him a glare.

"Are you going to answer my question now, or not?" she threw back at him.

Klaus stopped walking and picked her up by the throat

"I am an original and a hybrid; show some respect." He hissed and Katherine nodded against her will.

"Very well, then" he let her go and she massaged her throat.

However, Klaus didn't have time to let her muscles relax; he pulled her with him and Katherine groaned as she felt the places where his fingers had pressed against her skin hurt. Klaus smiled at her; that poisonous, angelic smile that made the hairs on her neck stand up and her heartbeat rise.

Klaus leaned into her ear and whispered

"If it weren't for the witch we have to meet... I'd play with you here and now, Ms. Bitch"

Katherine looked straight into those wonderful, lust-filled blue green eyes thinking about how much venom they could hold inside them if they wanted.

"I said that to shut her up" she breathed, a fact that made him smirk even wider.

"The description fits perfectly" he replied.

Katherine felt a cool wall behind her back. Her senses were more awake than usual and they were _begging _for him.

"You know that witch?" she began seductively "Let's just forget about her"

Klaus smiled and pecked her lips. Then, he frowned

"Why forget, darling?"

Katherine grinned

"So we can have something that I tend to call fun..." she trailed off.

Klaus put his arms around her waist and pushed her further against the wall.

"That's what you think then, little doppelganger? And what about the poor, poor witch who is _dying _to meet me?"

Katherine smirked and inhaled his heavenly scent

"She can wait... I got you first"

Klaus shook his head

"Now now, Katerina... You should learn to share" he said, placing his lips upon her neck.

"Sharing was never one of my strengths" she whispered, pulling his face into her hands.

"Since when are you so possessive, love" he asked her mockingly.

"Since I know you; no woman is ever allowed to come near you" she smiled.

"Pity that they already have, sweetheart. Or were you too busy daydreaming about me to notice that scene in the car between me and Melissa earlier?"

Out of pure impulse, Katherine slapped him in the face

"You bastard!" she hissed.

Klaus pinned her against the wall and Katherine saw the anger in his eyes like a warning. His lips, that had until that point rested on her neck now were on her throat as if to pull it out.

"Please!" Katherine gasped.

Her plea seemed to calm him down, but only a little. His grip loosened and Katherine breathed out a sigh of relief; it looked like he wasn't going to kill her, after all.

"Do not ever do this again" he growled and once again, Katherine nodded "Now, let's go" he grumbled dragging her along.

He pulled her until they were in front of a tall building. Klaus pressed the bell with the tag "Diana Collins" on it and tapped his foot impatiently.

Out of pure instinct Katherine leaned closer to him. Klaus didn't push her away. A buzzing sound was heard and a voice came out of the speaker near the doorbell

"Come inside" it said.

Katherine immediately decided that she hated this voice; it was the voice of –another- bitch.

"You should stop judging people so fast" Klaus scolded her; some days, Katherine thought that he could read her mind.

They got in and in supernatural speed zoomed up the marble staircase-they were confident that no one would notice them and got up to the apartment in seconds.

The door opened as soon as Klaus had knocked on the door, revealing a short, slim blonde girl (she seemed to be in her early twenties) with dark brown eyes and a fake tan.

Katherine's eyes met Klaus' and they seemed to say "_see? I knew that she was a bitch!"_

"Hello! You must be Mr. Klaus, am I correct?" the petite blonde, scanning Klaus' body and face; she seemed pleased by what she saw.

"Yes, I am... May I come in?" he asked her and she nodded, overlooking Katherine completely.

Klaus stepped into the apartment and motioned for Katherine to get in. She obeyed without objection.

"So... I hear that you have some interesting sources concerning my hybrids" Klaus began as he strolled to the living room, settling himself on one of the sofas and nodding for the witch to sit next to him.

_Oh no, not anymore games! Seriously, how does he never get sick of them? _Katherine wondered _No wonder he is a master in seduction... '_

The witch sat next to him and nodded again.

"Yes, yes I do"

Klaus smirked and pulled the witch onto his lap; Katherine's teeth jarred together and she had to restrain herself from growling.

"Please do continue, lovely Diana" he mumbled into her ear "and pay Ms. Bitch over there no attention"

"Sure Mr. Vampwolf... Just ignore me" Katherine couldn't stop those words from escaping her lips.

Klaus threw her a glare and Katherine immediately looked down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Nice floor-pattern" she mumbled, too proud to apologise.

She saw Klaus trying to stop a chuckle and she smirked; he seemed to be in a very good mood today, probably because he was about to learn the reason why his hybrids were failing, though Katherine highly doubted that this witch-bitch could identify and solve the problem.

"Anyway... What I actually wanted to say, was that I believe to have found a spell that can make your hybrids work!" Diana exclaimed in such an I-Am-So-Important tone that Katherine wanted to slap her.

_How stupid does that sound? I invented a spell that will make your hybrids work? Ha! Liar _Katherine thought to herself.

Klaus grinned and put an arm around the witch's shoulder

"What kind of spell would that be, sweetheart?" he asked her.

Diana was now blushing.

_She looks like an overlarge tomato when she blushes... _Katherine chuckled lowly at the thought of an overlarge tomato on Klaus' lap.

"Well, umm... I think that I have err... identified the problem; a witch from the other side is trying to block you from creating more hybrids. However, I have found a solution, a spell that can block the witch from interfering" Diana told Klaus.

Katherine was beginning to think that she had only invited Klaus to come here so she could actually get to meet the, oh so charming and well-known hybrid. Klaus seemed to agree with her, because he smiled and said

"Very well, then... I will take you with me to my place; go fetch your spells, potions and what not so you can perform the spell there; I am warning you, though... I have no tolerance for those who disappoint me"

Diana nodded and hastily got off of him-not before leaning into his chest, as Katherine noticed.

"Where will you be waiting?" the question was directed to Klaus.

"I and Katerina will be waiting for you outside, darling" he answered.

Diana smiled and left the room, but not before casting another lustful glance at Klaus.

Klaus pulled Katherine outside the apartment, where she started laughing uncontrollably.

"Katerina, are you drunk?" he asked her playfully and Katherine burst into more fits of hysterical laughter "Don't be so happy... I am sure that I am going to have a wonderful time with you and Diana"

Katherine immediately stopped laughing and looked at him

"You wouldn't" she hissed

"C'mon, love! 'Course I would" he replied loosely.

"Do you know how ridiculous that little slut looked on your lap?" she asked him grimly.

Klaus' hand was on her throat immediately and he pushed her against the door

"Hush, Katerina... Believe me, I _will _punish you as soon as we get back to the apartment" he smirked.

Katherine rolled her eyes; torture was nothing new to her, although she despised it.

Klaus pulled her away from the door that opened as soon as he did so. Diana stood in the doorway with old books in her hands. She smiled at Klaus and groaned

"These books are so heavy" she complained.

Klaus, ever the gentle men took the books from her and carried them to the truck. Katherine pouted at him and he shrugged.

"Frederic" he addressed the driver "Take these books into the car"

Frederic obeyed and carried the books to the car. Klaus smirked and turned to Diana

"Sweetheart, please sit in the front seat, I and Katerina will go to the back seat"

Diana smiled and did as she was told, though she looked a little disappointed.

Klaus and Katherine went to sit in the back seat and Katherine couldn't help but snuggle into Klaus chest as soon as she noticed Diana looking at them.

"Don't be mean, Katerina..." Klaus mumbled, but she could feel him smirk against her hair.

**Extra long chapter for you! I hope that you weren't disappointed by the witch, I imagined her as a proper slut... Anyway, I am not sure about this chapter but I do feel sorry for Katherine; Klaus truly is a mean, mean bastard ;) But we love him like that... Please leave me a review, I try really hard to update the stories fast as I have school and stuff to do!**


	6. Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: Hello people of the world! Thanks for all of the nice reviews I don't have anything else to say to you... Enjoy the chapter!**

The drive back to Klaus' apartment was rather silent; Katherine didn't dare say anything out of fear that Klaus might get angry at her words, and Diana stayed unusually quiet.

_Probably thinking of a way to wiggle out of Klaus killing her; or she is daydreaming about him..._ Katherine assumed.

The hybrid himself still hadn't pulled away from her, a fact that kept her rather pleased. She knew perfectly well that Blondie –that was her new nickname for Diana- was practically turning green with envy every second that passed by.

"Katerina, Katerina what a sadist you have become" Klaus mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Can you read my mind?" Katherine muttered back.

"Maybe" he smirked.

Katherine sighed and Klaus pushed her away gently, but not before playfully whispering into her ear

"Don't forget your punishment, sweetheart; I am a man of honour, remember?" Then he pulled away, leaving her to her thoughts.

She knew of course that he would punish her; he did so almost always. But, this time she knew that what would annoy her most would be that Diana would be looking and would probably amuse herself precisely.

"You do find yourself various forms of entertainment, don't you?" Katherine hissed menacingly.

Klaus' shoulders shrugged up and down and then he nodded

"Well, sweetheart I am after all a thousand years old... You get bred after a while, you'll learn that when you reach my age. Oh, but wait you won't reach it at all, will you? I will have killed you by then..."

"And then you call me a sadist" Katherine asked darkly.

"I never denied that I am one, love" he replied.

She shook her head smirking; he could find a reply to anything. Katherine closed her eyes and felt herself slowly drifting...

"Kathy sweetheart, wake up" a voice pushed her into reality and Katherine groaned.

"Whazhaffnin'?" she asked groggily.

The voice chuckled-Katherine recognised it as Klaus'- and said

"We're there, love; trust me I and Diana had lots of fun while you were asleep"

Katherine sat bolt upright and glared at him heatedly

"You did not" she hissed.

Klaus merely smirked at her

"Someone's jealous" he taunted her playfully.

Katherine growled and took the hand that he was offering her

"I am not jealous" she said at the same time and Klaus grinned

"Yes darling, of course not" the sarcasm in his voice couldn't have been more obvious.

Katherine shrugged his comment off, not before rolling her eyes at him, though.

"So... where is Blondie now?" she asked coolly

"_Diana"_ he emphasized her name "Is inside the house"

Klaus nodded to the building in front of them. Katherine smirked at him and buried her head into his chest; Klaus nuzzled his nose in her neck.

"Stop being so good at playing games" Katherine moaned.

Klaus pulled away abruptly

"Would you prefer it if we didn't play at all?" he asked her.

Katherine knew that he wouldn't listen to her anyway, no matter what she said so she just pushed her bottom lip forward childishly, nearly making Klaus laugh.

"You know me only too well, honey" he smiled.

Katherine cocked her head to the side as he opened the door-it seemed to be unlocked- and stepped in, pulling her with him to the elevator.

"You seem to be using a wide selection of nicknames today" she began "Any particular reason for that?"

Klaus stared at her as if she was crazy for a moment and then he replied

"Katerina, do you have to comment every single one of my actions?"

"What kind of question is that?" Katherine threw back at him.

Klaus sighed and let the subject drop, but not before hissing into her ear

"Don't push your luck too far, sweetheart; I am not a patient man and believe that you know that perfectly well"

Katherine gulped and nodded.

"Your mood swings are driving me crazy" she muttered.

Then, luckily the elevator doors opened and Katherine didn't have to endure Klaus' punishment for what she had said, as they were there.

_God, he still has to punish me... _she groaned as she remembered that.

"Love, you're back!" an –in Katherine's opinion- annoying voice greeted them, or better said Klaus as soon as they entered the house.

Few seconds later Diana appeared in front of them, throwing Katherine a slightly disgusted look before she hugged Klaus. Klaus rolled his eyes and returned the embrace hesitantly, quickly pulling away after a few seconds.

"So, my love... Shall we leave you alone so you can deal with my hybrid problem?" he asked her charmingly.

Diana blushed and smiled seductively

"Well, no not yet... To get over with the problem takes time and it is not the right umm times yet. Yes, time... I need to start working on a particular time of the month; more specifically during the full moon. However, until then I think that I know some forms of entertainment... To ease your long wait, see"

Klaus frowned; Katherine could tell that he did not believe the witch and she asked herself why he didn't just eat her here and now. The answer was easy; Klaus loved playing with his victims...

_If she gets any bitchier, _she thought as she shot Diana a glare _I swear that she'll turn into a dog... Indeed, her hair already has the same colour of the fur of a Golden Retriever..._

She put her hand in front of her mouth to hide her laughter at that. Klaus looked at her questioningly, but she just shook her head and he turned back to Diana

"So, is there anything I could do to help you?" he inquired.

Diana looked at him longingly and her eyes could easily be read... They seemed to say: _Well yeah, we could just sleep together that would be a great form of entertainment for me_

However, her next words were not at all what Katherine had expected from her

"Well... I didn't bring any clothes with me, so we could go shopping and then get a bite to eat" she suggested.

Katherine nearly burst into fits of hysterical laughter; _Blondie; _asking Klaus out for a _date_; and thinking that he would accept and that it would be a romantic slutty night and all. The image was just too hilarious...

Klaus expression was rather grim; he obviously didn't fancy the prospect of going shopping and then "taking a bite to eat", but after he snuck a glance at Katherine's face he smirked evilly and said

"But of course, lovely Diana! And I am sure that Katerina will be more than happy to accompany us"

Katherine's good mood fell almost immediately as did Diana's face, that had until the mention of Katherine's name lit up.

"Oh, you know I'd be more than glad to stay here... I am really tired, see and I would like some rest" Katherine mumbled.

"But Katerina... I don't want you to run away from me again, see" Klaus smiled.

Katherine sighed and looked at him, begging him to let her stay but he shook his head

"So... I am giving you both two hours to get ready then we're leaving; Katerina if you don't want to publically embarrass yourself you might as well take a shower"

The doppelganger shook her head and gave him a You-Are-Turning-My-Life-Into-A-Living-Hell look. Klaus merely shrugged; he couldn't care less about her.

Katherine walked to the shower quickly, listening to Diana start renewing her make-up and straightening her hair.

She groaned as she got into the bathroom, knowing she had to be quick. She mentally prayed that Klaus would not come into the bathroom –she knew that locked doors could stop strangers, but certainly not him – and then she stepped into the shower, enjoying the bliss as the warm water splashed upon her back.

**I think that you can kind of imagine what the next chapter will be like; the idea comes from vampirelurve99!**


	7. Pick me up just to push me down

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: Hello Big Bad Wolf readers ^^ Thanks for all of the reviews **

**Okay, here's a question I have for you guys concerning Esther, Klaus' mother. I'd be grateful if you answer it, I want to see how many people read Authors Notes and I have a bet with my friend so: Do you see Esther more as "The Original Witch" or do you think that a more suiting title for her would be "The Original Bitch"? Thanks to everyone who will reply**

**And also: Merry Christmas everybody! I am not sure if I'll update another chapter before Christmas, so I just wanted to give all you best wishes! I hope that you have a nice time, guys and don't forget; TVD is coming closer and closer to us... God, I can't wait! I wonder if we'll get Klaus/Katherine flashbacks at some point ;)**

After a hot and truly relieving shower, Katherine stepped out of the hot water. Her gaze immediately darted to the door, which luckily enough was closed; Klaus obviously decided to leave her alone.

However, as Katherine went to grab a towel –the towels were neatly piled up on the other side of the bathroom and Katherine had forgot hanging one up for as soon as she finished showering- she noticed a pile of folded clothes on the floor next to the shower.

Katherine frowned and stepped closer, wrapping the towel that she had picked up tightly around her, just in case he decided to "pay her a visit"-she trusted the hybrid that he would do something along those lines.

On top of the clothes, Katherine spotted a small note; it read "I enjoyed the show, Katerina". Katherine gasped and reread the note again and again; he couldn't have... or could he?

What was Klaus referring to when he said "the show"? It could mean that he had watched her shower; but it could also mean him torturing her or the dark kisses they shared.

The longer the doppelganger looked at the note, the more confused she got.

She began pacing back and forth trying to figure out which of her options was the likeliest to be the meaning until a voice –rather rudely- rang through the bathroom door

"Five minutes left for you, _Ms. Bitch" _Diana hissed; she had obviously decided to adopt the title with which Klaus referred to her now.

Katherine shook her head at the door and, feeling like a five-year old she stuck her tongue out, as if Blondie could see her.

She bent over the clothes again and saw a pair of skinny jeans, a black top with a V-neck that was quite low-cut –she didn't mind particularly- and a pair of black high heels, which made her almost certain that Klaus had brought them up to her; it was his style to do something like that, just for the heck of it.

Putting everything on and admiring herself in the bathrooms mirror also enjoying the feeling of finally being _clean _and not full of gashes, wounds and what not Katherine left the bathroom.

As soon as she was out, she searched for Diana's room; Blondie wasn't there.

_Surely she won't mind if I borrow some makeup... _Katherine thought, knowing perfectly well that Diana would probably flip out if she saw Katherine touching her stuff.

Downstairs, Katherine heard feminine giggles and Klaus' seductive voice; they both soon turned into moans and Katherine rolled her eyes.

She just hoped that they'd be finished as soon as she got downstairs.

Putting on the makeup, Katherine couldn't help grinning and also using some of Diana's eyeliner. She stopped there, though because she wanted to go downstairs to finally get over with shopping.

Katherine climbed down the stairs to find Klaus and Diana making out on the couch.

She cocked her head to the side and unembarrassed she stared at them until Klaus noticed her.

He rolled his eyes at her, but Katherine stayed unaffected. She couldn't care less about what he thought of her actions; he didn't give a damn about her anyway.

Diana laughed nervously, breaking the silence that was enclosing the room like a blanket

"So... shall we go?" she nervously chirped.

Katherine nodded and Klaus went back to his usual arrogant expression, enriched by his taunting smirk.

Only then did Katherine notice that Klaus had probably taken a shower as well; his dark blond locks still looked a little wet, he had changed clothes and he smelt... magnificent.

There was no other way to describe the scent around him. A like a magnet it pulled Katherine closer as they made their way over to the car.

Klaus pulled her with him and she followed. He nodded to the driver –Katherine noticed it was a new one; as soon as they were all seated, Diana -Katherine wished she had a camera with her, just to take a picture of Blondie's face when Klaus told her that they wouldn't be sitting together-at the front and Klaus with Katherine at the back, they began driving to the Mall.

Katherine sighed and buried her nose into Klaus' black leather jacket.

"You smell good" she mumbled.

Klaus stroked over her hair and pressed his face against it chuckling lightly. To her immense satisfaction she heard Diana growl quietly in the front.

"Do you believe what she says?" Katherine asked Klaus, just loudly enough for him to hear.

Klaus pulled her as close as possible, making Katherine moan quietly and whispered

"No..."

Katherine furrowed her brows

"Then why don't you kill her?" she inquired

"Because, sweetheart she is fun to play with" he replied.

Katherine trembled in fury and Klaus obviously noticed, as he smiled again forcing her chin up and said soothingly

"Love, when I said that she is fun to play with I meant that she obeys me; she does everything I say. Unlike you, she isn't at all feisty. But I can assure you, you pleasure me better than her"

Katherine couldn't her but grin at his words; his eyes looked so sincere and although Katherine knew he was just acting, she let herself believe him for a few sweet moments. She extended a hand to touch his face, like a little child that was curious of meeting somebody new.

She didn't know _why _she was doing this; perhaps it was because the hot temperature of the car was giving her thoughts that she wasn't proud of, perhaps it was because his scent was enchanting her more and more by the second, perhaps it was that she felt lonely or perhaps it was a mixture of all those. She had no idea.

What Katherine did know though, was that at the moment she didn't want to play rough.

She just wanted to be close to him, to touch him and kiss him. Klaus seemed to sense what she wanted, because he didn't push it any further –Katherine didn't know why the fuck Klaus of all people would do what she wanted, but she didn't mind it for a change.

Katherine kissed his lips, savouring the taste; she left her hands upon his chest, soothingly rubbing little circles around it. She placed one of her legs around his waist and smiled up at him.

Klaus' face had gone back to his usual expressionless mask, but he wasn't pushing her away or hurting her. Instead, he was looking out of the window motionlessly; Katherine wondered what was going through his mind.

"What are you thinking" she asked him, taking her hands of his chest and placing them around his neck instead.

Klaus turned to look at her, arching an eyebrow as he did so

"That, my dear is none of your business" he answered.

Something about his tone told Katherine that he didn't want to elaborate on the subject and that he wanted the very short conversation to come to an end.

Knowing better than to continue, Katherine stayed silent and pressed her nose to his neck; Klaus smirked at that

"Katerina, are you planning on biting me?" he asked her seductively.

Katherine smiled

"Maybe" she replied.

Klaus frowned and pushed her head upwards a little, so that her lips were now on top of his main artery. Katherine chuckled mischievously and playfully licked over the wound causing Klaus to shudder.

"Go ahead, dear" he ordered her.

Katherine obeyed him; without knowing why she did it she bit down and drank his blood. Energy and pleasure crashed into her like a tidal wave; it was too much. This was the first time since she was human that Klaus had allowed her to drink his blood for non-healing purposes. She had forgotten how much she loved it.

After a while, Klaus pulled away from her and Katherine looked at him. He grabbed her chin and kissed her fiercely, letting go far too soon for Katherine and nodded to outside the window

"We're there" he grinned, wiping a stain of blood from Katherine's lips.

**Haha I bet you thought that this was the Mall chapter ;) Review for faster updates!**


	8. The little shop along the way

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series. I would like to add that the idea for this chapter comes from vampirelurve99.**

**A/N: Hello, guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas ;)**

**I'll make this quick: A few readers have requested that I do a lemon chapter for Katherine and Klaus. I have to admit that I generally don't read lemons and I have never written or even tried writing one in my life. So, I don't know what to do; I don't think that if I write a lemon it'll turn out good probably because of the fact that it will be written for the readers and not for me (not trying to sound egoistic or anything). I am sincerely sorry if you want to have a lemon in the story, you can write one and send it to me via DocX. I swear I'll give you the credit in the disclaimer and A/N. Thanks for bothering to read this and onto the story**

As soon as they were out of the car, Diana threw her arms around Klaus in a possessive way. Katherine rolled her eyes and said

"Let's get this over with"

She had the feeling that Klaus silently agreed with her. Diana took his hand into hers and smiled seductively.

_This is all so ridiculous... _Katherine thought _I am in a Mall with Klaus and a girl who is trying to be his girlfriend. Truly, pathetic; and I think that everyone who knows Klaus would agree with me_

They got into the Mall and almost the second they entered Katherine spotted a group of giggling teenage girls standing together, looking at Klaus as if he was a God.

Klaus ignored them and only then did Katherine risk a look at Diana's face. The witch was holding her head up high and was nuzzling her head in Klaus' neck.

Katherine felt a pang of jealousy as she remembered the scene between her and Klaus in the car. How she wished it would have never ended!

_Katherine if you don't learn to control yourself around him, it will go against you! _The doppelganger scolded herself.

However, she couldn't help looking at Klaus and feeling a little hurt every time she did so. Klaus was the only person who could break her; and he did so, so often that Katherine was amazed that she hadn't died of heartbreak.

But Klaus was... He was a natural in anything concerning seduction. He could play Katherine so well that she barely had to do anything. When Klaus seduced her Katherine could easily fit in the phrase _"Sit back and enjoy the show_" because basically that was what she did.

Sometimes she wished that she could control him, like she had managed to control the Salvatore brothers. But then, if she could control him, he wouldn't be Klaus.

He wouldn't be the untameable angelic beast that led everyone around him into a false sense of security to then strike unexpectedly like a shark, hidden in deep water. He wouldn't be able to make her feel the way he did. Feel... she didn't know what she felt around him.

Surely, what she mainly sensed around him was fear. Fear, dark pleasure and anger, a need for revenge because he had killed her family... And yet wasn't there a bright side to everything in her pitiful life?

Because –and there was no denying in this- she also loved him. As twisted, as hidden as it was and as much as Katherine hated, no _despised _to admit it to herself, during all these years of fleeing from him... She had also learnt to love him. Although it was nothing like what she felt for the two Salvatores.

She was interrupted by Diana's annoying voice that all but squealed

"They have an Abercrombie & Fitch store here! I love Abercrombie and Fitch!"

Katherine sighed

"You know... maybe we should just make up a place where we can all meet together. Then, instead of having Diana pulling us into every second store we see we'll get something I call peace" she spoke mainly to Klaus.

He cocked his head to the side then he nodded and looked Diana in the eye; Katherine knew he was compelling her

"You will meet us in Starbucks in two hours" he ordered and Diana nodded.

Klaus handed her a credit card and Diana walked off to Abercrombie & Fitch.

Katherine smiled in relief that she had gotten rid of the witch; she wouldn't have been able to endure another two agonizing hours with Blondie and she also felt that she finally had Klaus to herself.

"Be glad I'm in a good mood today" Klaus murmured behind her "or I swear I'd have turned your life into a living hell for those two hours"

Katherine gulped; she believed his every word. Klaus rolled his eyes and motioned upwards, to the second floor

"I reckon we should get a drink" he said more to himself than to Katherine.

She nodded anyway; she was thirsty.

She knew that she shouldn't be as he had fed her with his blood earlier but a vampire's nature required regular feeding of _human _blood and as Katherine hadn't had human blood in what seemed like ages she was naturally thirsty.

"You must be thirsty" Klaus mumbled quietly.

"I wonder why" Katherine answered; she was a little angry about the fact that Klaus hadn't let her drink anything.

The hybrid smirked and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. Katherine shivered and whispered

"Let's find a room; anywhere"

But Klaus shook his head

"So impatient" he teased her.

Katherine glared at him, but Klaus didn't look at her twice. He had just spotted two young girls about fifteen years old

"Appetising" he smiled deviously.

"And so the big bad wolf will strike again" Katherine commented sarcastically "they're not even that good"

"Jealous again, are we?"

Katherine blushed and looked away. He could see right through her and she wasn't pleased about that at all.

Klaus smirked and shrugged

"You're not the first incapable of resisting my charms" he merely said then he approached the two girls.

As soon as they saw him looking at them, they blushed and giggled girlishly. Klaus –still smirking- leant down and whispered something. They nodded and quickly walked into a shop which didn't have many costumers in it.

Klaus motioned for Katherine to follow him and she obeyed. They walked into the shop where the girls had strolled in and Klaus shouted

"Shopping is over! Go back outside this little store and don't you dare come back or tell anyone about what happened in here. You two girls, stay here" he gestured to the two teenagers he had whispered to earlier.

The costumers obeyed and one by one they went out. Klaus looked at the shopkeeper; he had a shocked look upon his face

"Excuse me, sir but you can't just scare the costumers out of-"

"Go ahead, Katerina" Klaus interrupted him.

Without hesitation, Katherine obeyed and immediately she ran to the shopkeeper and with her teeth, she pierced his main artery.

The sweet, heavenly taste of blood filled her mouth and Katherine finally felt satisfaction. The emptiness that had been nagging her on the inside was filling up and she didn't want this moment to end.

In the distance she heard Klaus drinking from the girls, their light screams echoing across the shop.

After a while, however the man she had been drinking from didn't have any more blood to give her. She growled in frustration and felt a hand on her shoulder

"Sweetheart" she heard Klaus' voice.

She sighed and looked up at him. He had somehow managed to keep himself completely clean; Katherine looked down at herself, her clothes full of burgundy blood.

"You were thirsty" Klaus murmured, picking her up.

"Mhm" Katherine agreed with him.

She shouldn't have drunken the blood so fast; tiredness was getting the better of her now. Sighing she leant against his chest and he wiped some blood away that was on her lips

"I love it when you're tired" Klaus smirked "you're so much more fun"

Katherine yawned and Klaus chuckled

"I want to sleep" she complained weakly.

"I know" he replied loosely "but you can't. However, I think we can afford stealing some clothes from this store; for now, at least"

Only then did Katherine notice that the shop they were in was covered in darkness (for human eyes at least, vampires could see as well in the dark as humans could in the sun). Klaus had obviously thought about it all.

"Okay" she agreed with him, getting up and looking through the shop's clothes.

Klaus watched her carefully, as if he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't start running outside and yelling for help.

Katherine picked out a dark blue tank top, grey skinny jeans and a black jacket. She didn't bother looking for new shoes; the black high heels she was wearing matched perfectly and weren't covered in blood.

She grinned and turned to Klaus who was looking at the dead bodies with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Without thinking, Katherine stumbled –she was really tired- up to him and kissed him fiercely on the lips. After pulling away, she looked at him. He was wearing a rather astonished expression

"Sorry" she apologised "I just had to do that without Blondie around"

**I found it hard to end this chapter; I liked the ending scene ;) Anyway, please leave a review! It takes like 10 seconds **


	9. But you are my drug, darling

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series (do you even read these?)**

**A/N: Yes, I wrote another chapter before New Year ;) I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews and Happy New Year!**

**By the way, do you know Daniel Newman, the guy who will play the next Original (Finn) on TVD? He replied to two of my tweets (YES!) I was dying to say that ;) Anyway, onto the chapter:**

Katherine grinned at Klaus and took his hand in hers

"Sorry" she repeated again, grinning.

Klaus smirked and pushed her against the wall

"Don't worry" he mumbled "we all tend to get a little rash in our actions"

Katherine grinned and pulled his face closer to hers

"You know" she began "seriously, I could get used to this... Just like when I was a human"

"A small, frail pathetic but _damn talented _human, yes" Klaus whispered.

Katherine shivered

"So this is my life from now on? Just like this, for two hundred and fifty years until you kill me? I must say, I love it"

Klaus smirked

"Yes I can see that. You are practically begging for more of this "life". I don't see why though, sweetheart. How come you so suddenly have a change of heart?"

"Change of heart, is that what you call it? Klaus" she breathed "I can't live without you. And you know that... You know it too well and you also know that I would have come back if you wouldn't have found me"

"Do I, now? I have to ask you a question, Katerina sweetheart; are you now saying that you love me?" he inquired.

Katherine shivered as his tongue scraped her ear

"Love" she whispered "No... I crave you more like it"

"Meaning?" he asked her.

"You are like a drug" Katherine gasped out through his kisses; he always managed to leave her breathless "I never want to take you but in the end I am forced to. And when I am... I love it"

"Hmm..." Klaus murmured, his hand running through her hair "you do know that I'll use that against you" it wasn't a question but Katherine answered anyway

"You know what I feel, Klaus. You can see right through me; right through every one of my actions. How are you going to use something against me that you have already used as a weapon?"

"Interesting question" all of a sudden Klaus pulled away from her.

"No" Katherine protested, going up to him and pulling him closer to her again "don't"

"What should I not do, Katerina?" a smirk accompanied Klaus' question this time.

Katherine didn't bother replying. Instead she kissed him on the lips again, more intense than ever before.

"Katerina" he mumbled, pushing her away.

"Klaus, please" she nearly sobbed.

Klaus sighed and picked her up, putting his arm around her waist and holding her firmly against one of the walls.

"Katerina what you're doing is not wise and you know it" he scolded her like somebody would scold a child.

Katherine looked the hybrid right in the eyes. His green-blue orbs were glistening dangerously, sending a warning out to her; telling her not to push it.

Katherine sighed and couldn't help looking at his lips. How she wished he would just kiss her already!

"Why do you always pull away from me?" she wanted to know.

Klaus sighed

"Katerina" he muttered "I play by my own rules. If I want to continue, I will continue and if I want to stop I will stop. And I think that you know what happens when you push me, so I want you to just comply"

Klaus leaned forward; their noses were touching

"Stop!" Katherine gasped as his lips were a few inches from hers.

Klaus frowned

"I thought that you wanted to play" he whispered, caressing her neck with his lips.

Katherine moaned

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Katerina we've been through this before" he sounded rather angry and Katherine knew that she had to be careful now.

She sighed and furrowed her brows.

"I hate how you control me" she hissed.

Klaus smirked and took her hand

"I know, but I think that we should go out and get you some clothes, sweetheart" he led her out of the store.

Katherine smiled in relief as she realised that, luckily she wasn't full of blood; the new clothes she had "brought" covered the places where blood had managed to get to her skin. Yes, her lips looked a little too red but Klaus; did so too as she noticed –although that didn't affect his good looks.

Klaus smiled at her

"You should smile more often" Katherine said "you look drop dead sexy when you so"

Klaus shook his head

"Drop dead sexy; you're not serious, are you?"

"Well actually, I am. And you know that I am so don't ask"

Klaus grinned

"Where to then, sweet Katerina?" he asked her, putting an arm over her shoulder as he did so

"I have to admit; I have no idea" Katherine teased him "let's just walk into the first store we see"

Klaus shrugged

"Just don't make me your advisor in anything concerning clothes"

Katherine pouted

"But Klaus, who shall I make my advisor if not you?"

Klaus glared at her darkly and Katherine furrowed her brows. Out of impulse she pushed the corners of his mouth upwards with her index fingers

"I always wanted to do that" she said softly "and there; I made you smile"

Klaus sighed and Katherine pulled him into the next store; she did loads of shopping in the next hour. Katherine didn't dare tell Klaus to advise her in what to buy and she thought in the end that it probably was better like that.

He stayed silent in the background, ignoring all of the stares that his good looks earned him, carrying Katherine's shopping bags and paying for whatever she brought.

Katherine thought it was really weird. She was in the Mall with the man she hated and loved (or craved as she had told him), shopping as if nothing was wrong.

"We have to go up to Starbucks to meet up with Blondie" she stated at some point.

Klaus nodded and they went to Starbucks, sitting down on two of the chairs. With a sigh, Klaus let the bags he was carrying down and looked at Katherine grinned back

"Seems like Diana's late" Klaus said.

Katherine nodded

"Yes. I am not surprised by that, though" she replied.

"Why don't you like her?" Klaus wanted to know.

He gently traced her jaw line with his fingers and Katherine closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling

"I just... don't" she closed her eyes slowly, feeling herself getting enchanted by him "she is a bitch; She thinks that you love her, although you don't; she believes that she can seduce you"

"Am I distracting you?" Klaus asked her softly.

"Yes" Katherine answered.

Klaus made to pull his hand back, but Katherine protested

"That didn't mean that I wanted you to stop!"

Klaus chuckled quietly. It sounded like music to Katherine's ears...

"I'm back" a voice interrupted them.

Katherine grimaced slightly as she recognised it as Diana's (no other voice annoyed her as much as that one did) and she glared in the witch's direction.

"Hello, Diana" Klaus greeted her.

"Klaus" she made it sound as if she hadn't noticed him yet "did you enjoy yourself?"

Klaus grinned and Katherine couldn't help but notice the glance he cast her

"I have to say that I had a good time. There are truly, _various _forms of entertainment here"

Katherine hid her smile behind her hand.

"I think" Klaus began "that we should really leave... I still have uh a few things to take care of"

Katherine frowned, but Klaus didn't elaborate on his point any further. Diana shrugged

"Okay, I guess" she said.

Klaus grabbed Katherine's bags quickly (Diana gave Katherine a look of pure venom) and the three of them made their way out of the Mall.

**I know that it's short :/ I hope you enjoyed it, though especially the first scene ;) Please leave a review they always make my day!**


	10. Features of a beast

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated, sorry about that Anyway, I am back with the Big Bad Wolf. This chapter is dedicated to ilovemycookies11 if you could check out her story it'd be great ;)**

**Please guys review! *in a Klaus-voice* "You know you want to". I died when he said that to Stefan... Ah Klaus I love you more than you deserve it.**

As usual, Katherine sat with Klaus in the back of the car and Diana got to sit in the front. Katherine briefly wondered why the hell he annoyed the witch again and again like that. He liked her, didn't he? Well, at least his actions of making out with her (and more) showed Katherine so.

Whatever...

"Well sweetheart" Klaus mumbled to her "I hope you enjoyed your time in the Mall"

Katherine smirked

"I certainly did; something I didn't expect to happen. So, what next? Are we just going to wait for the full moon so Blondie can perform her spell or...?" she trailed off, leaving Klaus to complete the sentence.

"Well, I think that first of all we will have to find Stefan and my dear sister, so we have some help to defeat Mikeal"

"Mikeal's unstoppable, even with Stefan's and Rebekah's help we won't be able to stop him." Katherine said before she could stop herself.

Klaus, who had until that point been nuzzling his face in her hair pulled back and frowned

"How do you know about Mikeal and Rebekah?" his tone had changed from playful to angry, so quickly that Katherine was sure that he had until then been acting his good mood; well, if she was honest with herself she knew that he kept doing that so in the end it didn't make a difference.

Katherine didn't reply to him. She looked at her lap, suddenly finding her legs very interesting. Klaus put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. He wasn't hurting her, but Katherine knew it was a warning.

She gulped and her fingers clasped around his hand. She should have known that trying to push his hand away wouldn't help her at all

"Klaus" she breathed.

Klaus furrowed his brows

"Seduction won't work and you know it" he murmured.

Katherine grimaced, knowing that she would have to give him an answer.

First, however she wanted to make sure that she was out of reach or, at least that she was in a position very close to him, where he wouldn't attack her immediately.

She decided to pick the first, as in a car she would have nowhere to run. Katherine snuggled into Klaus' chest and put her cheek onto his shoulder.

The hybrid looked down at her warningly, his eyes telling her not to play any games with him.

But Katherine knew better than to play anyway; she had experienced him in such moods more than once and when she had played, he had made sure that she regretted it

"In the 1920's" Katherine began, her voice a little muffled by his shirt (she was pressing her lips to it) "I was there"

Klaus' grip on her tightened a little and she could tell he was trying to hold himself back from attacking her; a rather difficult task for someone who felt anger a hundred times intensified than a normal person.

_Oh shit, why did I have to say what I said? _Katherine asked herself.

"Where were you?" Klaus wanted to know; his tone was so sharp that Katherine wouldn't have been surprised if he would have been able to slice her in two with mere words.

"Chicago" she whimpered as another growl escaped his lips.

Katherine suddenly felt hot, as if she had been put into an oven. Klaus being near her, a fact that usually made her feel a little protected, now made her feel uncomfortable. Katherine's head was throbbing and she felt dizzy.

Suddenly, a shower of ice seemed to run down her back, sending unpleasant chills up her spine and making her writhe in Klaus' arms. She didn't like the feeling and she knew that it was the feeling of fear, the feeling of nervousness and an instinct too run - something she had experienced only too often.

"Sweetheart" Klaus' voice seemed so far away from her "during which time in the 1920's where you in Chicago? What did you witness?"

Katherine titled her head a little, taking it off of his shoulder and bringing it close to his face. She wanted to let herself get lost in his eyes, but of course she didn't permit herself such a luxus; Klaus would use it against her.

"During... During the time where Mikeal attacked and-and you compelled Stefan to forget about you" Katherine stuttered "I-I also saw your friendship with Stefan. When you called each other... called each other brothers"

Klaus stiffened against her and his hand found her throat, squeezing it. From the front seat Katherine heart a small chuckle and she realised that Diana probably had been listening in.

_Fuck that bitch, _she thought while shooting the front seat a glare.

Klaus immediately forced her to look back at him. He leant forward a little and growled. Katherine had never seen him that angry, not even when he had captured her again, after she had run from him.

"Please" it wouldn't be the first time she pleaded like that.

"Katerina you have crossed the line" the hybrid stated angrily.

"Klaus what could I do? I needed to know that S-Stefan was alright!" Katherine gasped out, for Klaus nearly prevented her from breathing.

"What you could do?" Klaus hissed "well, let's think about that one... maybe you could have just not turned them into vampires! But no, you loved the oh so wonderful Salvatore brothers more than anything, didn't you? And you had to ensure that they both remained alive after you were on the run from me again...

Well, sweetheart let me make this clear; I don't _care _how much you love Stefan or Damon or whoever else. You are all _mine _and I am not willing to share you with anybody. And if you can't accept that, you will soon see dear Stefan - he is the one you picked in the end, isn't he? - with a stake in his heart"

Klaus let Katherine's throat go and his hands were cupping her face instead now. Katherine's breathing was quick and she thought that her pulse might explode. He was simply too good.

And yet, Katherine knew that she had to learn to resist him. He was a devil with pure blood and an angelic face; someone who could break her like glass and tear her apart like paper with a twitch of his finger.

"No, Klaus" she answered to him "I am not yours and I think that you know it. I obey only myself, not you"

Klaus' jaw clenched; he seemed furious. His eyes were glinting dangerously and suddenly Katherine realised that they were turning yellow; veins were appearing beneath them and fangs were taking the place of normal teeth.

Katherine gasped and struggled to break free from him, but Klaus was way too strong for her. She could easily be pushing against a brick wall and it wouldn't have made much of a difference.

"No" fear was nesting itself inside Katherine's heart, nearly taking over.

Klaus leaned forward a little, his teeth scraping her main artery. Katherine moaned - she would be lying if she would have said that she wasn't enjoying this a little; damn the stupid hybrid and his talent in seduction- and Klaus bit down.

Katherine nearly screamed in pain as she felt thee werewolf venom beginning to spread in her neck. Klaus stayed in the same position for a few moments then he pulled away.

Katherine lay there gasping and breathless, fighting the pain that was already clearing itself. Klaus seemed to be calming down and slowly his "Vampwolf face" turned into his usual one.

He turned to Katherine, who looked at him with pleading eyes. Klaus groaned as he realised what had happened and bent down to pick her up

"Katerina" he whispered to her, kissing her cheek and wiping away some of her tears.

Katherine hadn't realised that she had been crying until then, but now she did and the fact that Klaus of all people had seen her cry – not only but she had spilled her tears because of him- hurt her pride.

"Will you heal me?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

Klaus sighed

"Maybe" he replied to her.

He didn't really seem to be in the mood for speaking, so Katherine tried to let it be. However she didn't manage entirely, as after a few more moments she spoke up again

"Are you angry at me? And will you kill Stefan?"

_Don't remind him of Stefan! _Katherine scolded herself.

"Katerina, please would you do me a favour and shut up for a minute?" Klaus asked her.

Katherine pouted and looked at him. He was probably thinking how they would find Stefan and Rebekah fastest. Katherine wondered why he didn't know where they were; they were after all on his side, weren't they.

"Sleep now, Katerina" Klaus murmured into her hair.

Katherine protested, but Klaus insisted that she slept so in the end she obeyed. After nuzzling her nose in his chest and thinking about what an asshole he truly was, Katherine fell asleep with a huff.

**How did you find it? Please review!**


	11. Don't try to break the song of silence

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry I couldn't update any sooner, I was loaded with work (surely you understand!) and didn't get the time. Thanks for all the reviews, though! But I think it is time for The Big Bad Wolf (commonly known as the guy who held a very inspirational, Dumbledore-like speech at the end of episode 3x11 on TVD) to strike again ;) Well, almost anyway...**

"Ouch!"

A large amount of pain in her neck woke Katherine up. The first thing she realised, after the pain subsided a little was that she wasn't in the car anymore. She was lying on something soft and silence seemed to enclose her.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

On the contrary, Katherine found it rather interesting to listen to as she lay there, the pain in her neck slowly spreading and her eyes still closed.

After listening to the songs, that the sweet silence shared with her and only, Katherine started to remember what had happened in the car.

She was also feeling that she had lived through this scene more than once; it didn't take long for her to remember why.

Klaus had tied her to the bed- no, _his _bed- and she had once again been in the company of silence and the soft mattress before. If she was tied onto a bed, that was. She couldn't feel any chains but that meant nothing.

Slowly, as if she could hurt herself by doing so, Katherine opened her eyes. At first, she was blinded by the strong sunlight that hit her face. After she got used to it, however she was able to look around.

Indeed, the place she was in was Klaus' room- surprise, surprise- and her guess that she had been lying on his bed was right. There was one basic difference, though.

Katherine wasn't tied to the bed and that made her feel freer. Usually when Klaus captured her he tied her up somewhere and let worries overtake her as he sat down and planned the best way to hurt her.

Now, however he seemed to have changed his mind.

Katherine slowly got up, ignoring the pain in her neck and started walking towards the door. Once there, she opened it slowly and got out of Klaus' room.

Silence...

Katherine stumbled over to the kitchen, once again finding nobody there. After a moment's consideration, she walked over to the living room (hoping that if Klaus indeed was in there, he wouldn't be with Diana).

"Klaus" Katherine shouted "this is not funny"

Though she knew that Klaus was not the type of person who would play such a joke, she gave it a try.

Katherine hadn't expected to hear an answer, but she was a little disappointed when no voice replied to her. She sighed and pursed her lips.

"Diana?" she didn't really want to see the witch, but at least of she did get a reply, she would know that some kind of _life _existed in this house.

Of course, there was no reply.

Katherine shivered; she was beginning to get a little anxious with all this mystery. She didn't know why, but the lack of Klaus' presence made her nervous.

Katherine began playing with a strand of hair as she made her way back to Klaus' room. As soon as she had gotten there, she sat on the bed and it didn't take long for her to recall her favourite memory of her with him, when she had still been human

_Flashback_

_Katherine and Klaus were sitting near a lake, fingers entwined. Katherine had a large smile plastered upon her face._

_Klaus leaned in and whispered something into her ear, making Katherine laugh._

"_Katerina" he then said in a more serious tone "Are the rumours about you and Elijah true?"_

_Katherine blushed a little; the, she nodded slowly_

"_I am afraid so, Klaus" she mumbled._

_Klaus frowned, but he didn't say anything._

"_Are you mad at me?" Katherine asked him lowly._

_He shook his head_

"_I'm mad at myself, sweetheart"_

_Katherine sighed_

"_Why are you mad at yourself?" she wanted to know._

"_Because" Klaus began "if I would have looked after you better, you wouldn't have gone to my brother; he obviously plays his part better, doesn't he?"_

_Katherine laughed a little_

"_Klaus" she said, taking his face in her hands "you know I love you. I would never be able to leave you, whatever happens. Yes, I turned to Elijah; but I only did so because I thought I wasn't good enough. I'm sorry"_

_Klaus seemed to be speechless for a few moments. Then, he took Katherine into his arms and inhaled her sweet scent, pausing at her neck to sniff twice._

"_You do like my neck, don't you?" Katherine asked._

"_I love you as a whole, Katerina" Klaus replied and kissed her on the lips._

_Katherine grinned, causing Klaus to smile. She truly loved him, and appreciated him for what he was; a man who helped people in need._

"_I love it here. It is the nicest place I've ever been to; everyone is so kind to me"_

"_I'm glad you like it" Klaus replied to her; he furrowed his brows, looking extremely troubled._

"_What is troubling you, Klaus?" Katherine asked the hybrid._

"_Some matters that need to be cleared, Katerina... Nothing to worry about" Klaus answered._

"_Mhm" _

_Katherine reached up to press her lips to his_

"_Klaus..." she moaned._

_He smiled and kissed her back_

"_I wish I had more time for moments like this" he muttered, causing her to shiver "Katerina"_

_Katherine pulled him deeper into the kiss as he said those words and ripped his shirt off (he was wearing light clothes, even for summer) ;and their games continued until the break of dawn..._

_End Flashback_

Katherine smiled to herself. She wished that she could relive the moment- or night- again, although she had ended up with three cracked ribs in the morning.

"Oh Klaus" she mumbled to no one.

It just had to be said.

Suddenly, a scream pierced through that now cursed blanket of silence. The hairs on Katherine's neck stood up, and she ran upstairs, where the scream had been heard.

Once she was upstairs, however she saw... nothing. But nothing was more worrying than anything else that could have awaited her in the semi-dark second floor of the house.

"Oh no, oh no" Katherine repeated all over again "This won't end well"

She heard another scream, from a different room upstairs. She rushed to where it had come from and this time, the scene before her was more than terrifying.

A room full of blood awaited Katherine, blood and what looked like a dead body. Katherine's worry grew as she turned the body over and for the first seconds she closed her eyes. Did she really want to know who was lying there?

She opened them, though and recognised the cadaver as... Diana. Her large eyes were staring up at Katherine, her blonde hair a complete mess.

Katherine gulped and tried hard not to vomit at the sight. She had killed and she had seen Klaus kill all too often, and she didn't know why the hell she was feeling engrossed.

Dear Helen's fate had been worse, hadn't it? And yet, Katherine felt more and more like vomiting the longer she stared at Diana's dead body.

"Look what we have here" a voice said behind her.

It wasn't Klaus' voice. Before Katherine could turn around or yell for help, a hand clamped over her mouth.

**Cliffy ;) So, I guess this was a chapter a little different from the rest... How did you find the flashback?**


	12. Deal with the Devil

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: Yes, I am back please review the story; I really appreciate the reviews I get! Thanks to all my supporters!**

Katherine struggled to get free from her captor's grip but, whoever it was they were too strong for her. She fought again and again, she tried to bite into her captor's hand and tried to kick him (she assumed it was a man), tried everything just to get free. None of it worked however, and Katherine was forced to give up after some time.

"How foolish of you to try and fight me, Katerina; you know you don't stand a chance against me"

Katherine gasped as she realised that the man who was holding her was... Elijah. How the hell did Elijah of all people come back to life? Who had taken the dagger out of him? And how had he found her?

Slowly, Elijah took his hand off of her mouth and let her turn around to face him. Katherine nodded to Diana's dead corpse

"You did this?" she asked him; she had never believed that Elijah was a person who tortured his victims.

Elijah shook his head

"No, that wasn't me Katerina"

"Who was it then?" Katherine inquired.

"Mikeal" as soon as Elijah had said that name, Katherine felt chills play up and down her spine. She tried to breathe evenly and to convince herself that he was _gone_ and that he wouldn't come back to the house.

"Don't be afraid, Katerina" Elijah soothed her "I won't let Mikeal harm you"

"Who resurrected you?" Katherine asked the Original. Instead of replying, Elijah looked around, as if to find a clue to what exactly had happened here; as if Diana's cadaver didn't say everything.

"What's going on here?" a voice broke through the silence.

Klaus was standing in the doorway and Katherine couldn't recall ever being so happy to see him.

"Klaus!" she breathed.

Elijah turned to look at his half-brother. It was hard to judge what he was thinking; his expression was blank, betraying no trace of emotion. Whatever was going on inside him, he was hiding it very well.

"So, Niklaus" he greeted his brother "what have I missed out?"

Klaus stared at his brother as if Elijah had just announced that his life ambition was to find the Loch Ness monster. If Originals could have a life ambition that was; they didn't really _die _did they?

Klaus shot Katherine a weird look, as if he had read her thoughts. Katherine frowned at him and placed a hand on her hip looking at the hybrid with a "Caroline-expression". Klaus shook his head and turned his gaze to Elijah again.

"Brother I-" he began, but Elijah cut him off.

"Don't start making up excuses, Niklaus. You know as well as I do that it won't work. I remained loyal to you, even after you killed our family and you betrayed me. Why, Niklaus? The only thing you had to do was pull the stakes out of our siblings. Nothing more"

Klaus closed his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them again, Katherine saw them glistening dangerously. Not in a way that indicated that he was angry; more in a way that indicated that he was fighting tears.

Suddenly, Katherine felt sorry for him. Klaus hadn't meant to hurt Elijah and she knew that; he hadn't meant to hurt any of his siblings actually, but he had been forced to. It was kind of a method of protecting them from Mikeal and pissing his step father off all in one.

"Brother" Klaus tried again "I am sincerely sorry for what I did. I had good reasons for how I acted, though I will not explain them no you right now. However, you have my word that if you help me defeat Mikeal, our family will be reunited and we will live like we used to live"

Katherine could tell that Elijah was resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his half brother

"How often have you given me your word and then broken it?" he asked Klaus.

"I always keep my word, Elijah" Klaus replied "Just not like you expect me to"

"So you consider lying in darkness a family reunion?" Elijah wanted to know; his tone was clearly sarcastic.

"No. I consider that people can find each other, even in death. And we both know that... Don't you remember when we were turned?"

Elijah growled quietly

"I'm sorry, Niklaus. I can't take your word this time"

"Do it for our family, brother" Klaus stayed persistent.

Elijah seemed to be debating with himself. Then he nodded slowly

"I am not doing this for you, Niklaus" he said "I am doing it for our family. For all of the pain that we have been through because of father; and you have my word that if, after we have killed Mikeal you don't resurrect them I will kill you"

Klaus nodded

"Fair enough, brother" he answered him.

Katherine looked at Elijah dumbstruck. Had Elijah finally lost his mind? Why was he promising Klaus that he would help him kill off Mikeal?

Klaus nodded to Katherine

"Katerina" he smiled alluringly "Why don't you come with me?"

Katherine suddenly remembered that Klaus had bitten her in the neck and suddenly, the pain returned. Damn that hybrid. Damn her mind too for remembering the pain that Klaus was going to put her through.

She obeyed Klaus without objection and left Elijah behind to stare at the dead body of Diana (she wondered what he would do now). Klaus pulled her into his room and set her on the bed. Katherine already didn't like where this was going.

"Katerina are you alright?" Klaus asked her. To Katherine's surprise, he sounded a little concerned about her.

"Yes... why should I not be?"

Klaus shrugged and sat next to her. Katherine moved closer to him and let him put his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest and Klaus sighed

"Do you know who brought Elijah back?" he inquired.

"No..." Katherine mumbled.

She took his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes, silently admiring him.

"Damn, why do you have to be so hot?" she whispered.

Klaus didn't reply to that; he sat next to her silently and listened to her breathing

"I bet you will miss Diana" he mumbled to Katherine.

Katherine growled

"Don't you dare get another witch-bitch and if you do, give her to Elijah"

"Well, that would be entertaining to watch. You know as well as I do Katerina, that Elijah would never use a woman like that"

"You should copy that from him" Katherine breathed "I think I would love to see that. Klaus resisting"

Klaus smirked.

"Klaus, will you heal me? Please" Katherine groaned.

Klaus looked at the doppelganger and slowly extended his arm towards her.

"Have at it, sweetheart" he whispered.

Katherine was surprised; she hadn't expected him to heal her. She bit into his arm though and enjoyed the taste of his blood, sweet on her tongue. She pulled away after a while and Klaus stroked her hair.

"There is no chance of getting you to sleep, is there?" he asked her.

Katherine shook her head

"No. But I don't see anything wrong with sitting here with you"

Klaus rolled his eyes and pulled her onto his lap

"If that's what you want"

Katherine furrowed her brows

"I can't believe you are actually being nice to me" she smiled.

Klaus' lips grazed her cheek

"Oh don't worry, love. I will be back to normal by tomorrow"

**Please review!**


	13. You Leave Me Breathless

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: Is anybody else dying to see 3x13 on TVD? I mean, come on Klaus and a dinner party is going to be interesting. I hope Katherine returns, I miss her Sorry, just had to get that out ^^ Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review! Thank you very much ;)**

Katherine and Klaus stayed silent for a while and, if she was honest with herself, Katherine didn't mind particularly. She enjoyed sitting here with Klaus, just staying quiet with no pain or worries to distract her. It reminded her of the bittersweet time she had spent with the hybrid as a human, when she had thought of him as perfect.

Klaus closed his eyes and once again, Katherine couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. So beautiful, sometimes it hurt to look at him because she looked like a piece of trash compared to him

"Don't think of that, Katerina" Klaus whispered "because it isn't true"

Katherine sighed; she would love to believe that, she would love to get over her insecurity when she stood next to him; she would love to get over the feeling that she was being compared to him, but she couldn't. She didn't understand why she felt this way when she was with him; well, actually Katherine didn't understand the world anymore.

"Katerina, I meant what I said. Don't compare yourself to me..." Klaus' tone was calm, almost hypnotising.

"Can you read my mind?" it wouldn't be the first time that Katherine asked him that question; seriously, he often gave the impression that he could indeed read her mind.

"Maybe" the answer was the same as always; Katherine wished that _she _could read Klaus' mind. She was curious what was going on inside his head.

She snuggled closer into his chest and wondered if Klaus was slowly letting his humanity back inside; not all together, but step by step, as to let some of his feelings in for a start. It made perfect sense that he would do that except; it didn't.

_Maybe it is just because of his family; he can't keep it all in anymore, _Katherine thought.

Klaus chuckled quietly. Well, maybe her assumptions were wrong and he wasn't starting to let in his humanity anyway. After all, Klaus _had _brutally tortured her more than once; on the other side, he hadn't done so in quite a long time (for hi it was considered long) and Katherine was pretty sure that Klaus wouldn't harm her while Elijah was with them.

"Are you planning on breaking your word?" they both knew that she was referring to the promise that he would resurrect his family.

Klaus stayed silent for a few agonising moments. Then, as if he had taken his time in choosing the words that he would say, he replied

"No. I will resurrect our family once Mikeal is dead; until then, however, I will hide my coffins from Elijah so he can't break his word" of course he didn't trust Elijah; Katherine thought that was pretty stupid; after all, Elijah was a man of honour.

"Don't you trust your brother?" Katherine teased him.

Klaus grinned and in a flash Katherine found herself lying underneath the hybrid, her arms pinned above her head. Klaus had that playful glint in his eye that he always had when he was in the mood for games. But this time, Katherine didn't want him to play

"No, Klaus" she groaned "Let me go..."

Klaus frowned and placed his lips onto her neck; Katherine felt his teeth scrape her main artery and against her will she shivered. Damn him.

"You know you want to" Klaus whispered.

Katherine pushed him back and Klaus sighed, now lying next to her. The doppelganger knew that Klaus could have simply held her arms in the position in which they had been if he wanted to, so she wouldn't have been able to break free.

"What is wrong with you, Kathy?" Klaus asked her.

He grabbed her waist and Katherine found herself lying on top of the hybrid; this time, Klaus left her some space for if she wanted to roll top the side, though. He didn't keep her entrapped in his arms and Katherine was grateful for that

"Nothing" she mumbled.

Klaus squeezed her waist a little and Katherine buried her nose in his neck. Why, oh why was he so damn good?

"Nothing" Klaus echoed "I don't think so..."

Katherine shrugged

"Believe what you want to believe, Klaus. I won't waste my time trying to convince you that what I am saying is the truth" that was the worst thing she could have said.

Klaus growled and turned her over so that she was looking him in the eyes. Katherine shook her head and writhed underneath him, but Klaus didn't budge. He bent down and whispered into her ear

"Don't you speak to me like that; I am an Original and a hybrid to top it off and I will not hesitate in tearing you apart, limb by limb, Katerina. Never forget that"

Katherine didn't say anything; those mood swings were really frustrating. He had been fine a few moments ago and now... she had said something wrong and he was filling her with death threats.

Katherine felt Klaus' teeth graze her throat, not in a loving way but in a way that made her feel exposed, in a way that told her that right now, he was a predator, a deadly creature that could tear her throat out in the blink of a second.

Katherine whimpered quietly, trying to resist the urge of pushing Klaus off of her; she knew it would harm her more than it would do her good. So she stayed still, shivering, waiting for Klaus to make his next move; she hoped it would not be fatal.

Klaus kept her on the wait, anxious for what he was planning on doing next. He knew, he knew perfectly well that Katherine could not bear waiting so long for his next move, that her patience had limits and that she was trying very hard to stay still and to not punch him in the face as she would have loved to have done.

"Afraid now, are we love?" he asked her; his voice was dangerously low.

She didn't say anything as he finally removed his teeth from her throat and let his lips travel upwards, until they were right next to her own. Katherine's breathing was heavy; yes, she didn't want this but no, if Klaus started playing she wouldn't be able, she wouldn't even _try _to resist him. It was simple as that.

Oh, God. This was one of the worst tortures Katherine had ever been through. She remembered saying "Kiss me... Or kill me" to Damon; well, this was kind of the same case, only that Klaus was more likely to kill her than to kiss her. And Klaus put more emphasis on the tension.

"Interesting theory, love" Klaus breathed. His breath was intoxicating Katherine; it lay so heavy upon her lips, she felt her own slowly leave her "breathe, Katerina" Klaus reminded her.

Oh, great. Now he had to remind her that she had to breathe too. Well, actually she could hold her breath for as long as she liked; but yes, she was supposed to breathe. So Katherine concentrated on breathing, not falling unconscious and staying still, hoping that Klaus wouldn't kill her.

"Don't worry, Katerina" Klaus whispered "I won't kill you. Not today anyway"

Okay. Klaus could officially read minds. There was no other explanation for that. Katherine bit her lower lip; at least he wouldn't kill her. On the other hand, that didn't mean a lot as Klaus could think of things, worse than death.

Klaus gently pressed his lips to hers and Katherine moaned quietly. Damn him; he only needed one touch, one move to make her lose control. Klaus smiled against her lips and then pulled away, leaving Katherine begging for more. Well, why not? Why should he not give her more when he was the one who started this in the first place?

Katherine's hands tangled themselves in Klaus' hair and she pulled him towards her. At first, he objected; then, Katherine pressed her lips to his and he sighed, giving into her. They both knew it wouldn't take long for clothes to come off.

"Let's make it quick" Katherine moaned.

Klaus grinned and ripped her top off with his teeth

"Impatient as ever, aren't you, Katerina?"

She grinned mischievously

"Definitely" she growled.

Klaus pushed her down upon the bed and Katherine made quick to take his own shirt off... And their games continued and continued, leaving both of them satisfied...

**This is the closest I'll get to a lemon Sorry to disappoint anyone who is gritting their teeth right now because I ended it too abruptly. Anyways, please leave me a review!**


	14. Good morning sunshine!

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! Enjoy reading and please leave a review!**

Katherine woke up and almost immediately, she started replaying the scenes between her and Klaus that had happened last night. God, it had been one of the best nights in her whole life, with no worries to haunt her, just Klaus' touches and his voice whispering her name again and again. The memory made her shudder.

"Good morning sunshine" Klaus smiled and Katherine pressed her lips to his, still a little sleepy.

"'Morning" she replied groggily "did you sleep well, Klaus?" her words were accompanied by a mischievous smirk and she started moving her hand up and down his neck teasingly. She could feel Klaus' flawless skin underneath her fingers, it was warm, warmer than the skin of vampire's usually was (given the fact that Klaus was a hybrid).

"I slept _perfectly" _Klaus put a lot of emphasis on the last word and Katherine shivered as his lips found her ear "how about you, Katerina? I trust you had wonderful dreams you can reflect upon?"

"I did indeed have fantastic dreams" Katherine whispered "I just hope we didn't make too much noise; Elijah probably won't be that happy"

"Don't worry about Elijah; when you were human it wasn't any different, sweetheart. Except, now you are much more fun to play with, so much more wilder, and I don't think my brother fancies you anymore like he used to; all that innocence that drove him crazy is now gone"

"Elijah fancied me when I was human?" Katherine hadn't expected that one. She had expected many things from Klaus and many things from Elijah, but the fact that Elijah had fancied her and Klaus had actually told her came as a complete shock.

"Yes; I'm surprised you didn't know" Klaus grinned manically at Katherine's shocked expression; it amused him that Katherine, the vampire who managed to find out everything hadn't found out the one thing that had been right in front of her nose for as long as he had kept her "captive" while he prepared himself for the sacrifice "Katerina, I thought that his actions indicated his feelings for you. He was always so kind and so keen to entertain you"

Katherine shook her head; there was no need to think about matters that were long lost, was there? Elijah didn't love her anymore; he wasn't even interested in the slightest bit so there was no reason for her to feel guilty about not loving him back or never thinking of him as more than a friend. Besides, if she would have known that he loved her, the most probable thing she would have done, would have been that she would have used his feelings to get her what she wanted, just like she had done with Trevor.

"I know that he was kind and I always appreciated it and took notice of it, but..." Katherine trailed off.

"But?" Klaus asked her.

"But I never saw it as... I mean, once or twice I considered that he had feelings for me, but I always was too afraid to ask him; I was afraid I would embarrass myself" Katherine admitted.

"And you considered that Elijah of all people would spend the nights with you because he wanted satisfaction? Katerina, I thought you knew my dear brother well enough to realise that Elijah is a gentleman and does not do these kinds of things; in fact, he rarely seduces young women and he hardly ever plays games with his victims"

Katherine rolled her eyes

"You slept with me too, Klaus, and we both know you didn't love me. I figured that out myself after a while..."

Klaus smirked at her hurt expression and Katherine felt his lips brush her forehead

"I hope I didn't hurt you back then, sweetheart. I think you understand why I did what I did, though. Well, probably you don't understand the second part"

Klaus shifted a little so that he was leaning on his elbow, looking down at Katherine. His expression said that he did not care- in other words, it was the usual expression he wore- his eyes, though betrayed some worry for her and Katherine couldn't help but feel a spark of joy lighten up when she noticed so.

"And the second part would be?" Katherine wanted to know.

Klaus bent forward and Katherine felt his lips gently scrape her ear as he whispered

"That's none of your business, I'm afraid, love" his voice was somewhat teasing and Katherine groaned, straightening up and trying to clear her thoughts, that were slowly turning hazy because Klaus was close; too close in fact.

Once Katherine had regained control of herself, she merely nodded; the doppelganger knew perfectly well that Klaus wouldn't tell her anything whatsoever.

"Good girl" that sounded almost like he was praising a dog for doing something right and Katherine glared heatedly at Klaus who shrugged and took her into his arms "now, maybe we should get out of bed, love. I think that my dear brother is already pissed off, we wouldn't want to make him any angrier now, would we?" he mumbled into her hair.

Katherine wanted to protest, and in any case she would have done so if this were not Klaus, who happened to be the only man who played by his own rules and not hers in their games.

"Fine" Katherine groaned instead, though she didn't make any movement that would indicate that she was about to get out of bed.

Klaus laughed

"You are not please with what I just said, are you love?"

"Do you know one person on this planet who would be pleased if the guy they just slept with, with who they were having a nice moment suggested that they go see his brother? If you seriously expected me to start jumping up and down at the prospect, then you were wrong. It's not like I don't like Elijah, but did you really have to break this whole thing off so he doesn't get angry?"

Klaus didn't reply immediately. He took his time looking at her then Katherine felt his lips on her cheek

"I think that you owe him, sweetheart. He did save your life after all. Think about what would have happened if you would indeed have been alone; I doubt that you would still be alive. You fate would have probably been worse than Diana's and I think that Mikeal would have asked you quite a few questions about me"

"Okay, I'll come" Katherine pouted at him and Klaus shook his head, laughing "You have to go get me some clothes from my room" she muttered then, embarrassed.

Her comment wiped the smile off of Klaus' face in seconds

"I will not go to your room and collect your clothes, Katerina" he stated.

"Oh, and what do you await me to do now? Klaus, don't be ridiculous"

Klaus scoffed and sighed, getting out of bed, walking toward the drawer, grabbing a pair of boxers and putting them on

"I'll go, but next time I will not even make a move towards your door"

"Okay" Katherine agreed, as she watched him pull a pair of jeans on. Oh, he looked so damn good...

Klaus nodded and in the next second, he was wearing a black t-shirt; then, he was gone. Katherine lay back, once again thinking about how amazing last night had been. Hell, she could relive that experience as often as she liked; she knew that she would never get bored of it.

**I hope you liked it! Please, review!**


	15. Plans etched on a confusing map

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: Heyyy! Thank you for all the reviews (yeah, almost reached 100 ;))! Enjoy reading!**

A while later, Klaus came back to her room, bringing Katherine's clothes with him

"Thank you" she mumbled as she took them out of his arms and put them on. Klaus merely nodded and watched her dress "Let's go" she said as soon as she had gotten back.

Klaus took her hand and led her out of the room; he took her into a room Katherine had never seen before- she assumed it was his study.

It was medium sized, with a mahogany desk in the middle and bookshelves covering most of the walls; a red carpet covered the floor and Katherine saw a small table with sketches on it in a corner. A small black leather sofa was next to one of the bookshelves; Klaus pulled Katherine to that sofa and she sat next to him.

Elijah was sitting in the- also- black leather chair that was situated behind the mahogany desk. Katherine nearly laughed at the sight of him; he looked a bit like one of those strict librarians who seemed to know only one phrase ('Shhh! Be quiet!') and nothing more. Klaus smiled a little; then, he spoke up

"So... I hope we didn't make too much noise, brother"

Elijah frowned, but other than that he showed no indication that he had heard Klaus' words

"I think that it would be best... if we move back to Mystic Falls as much as the place of where we should go now is concerned. Obviously we can't stay here any longer, as Mikeal knows that we are here and someone- I assume the witch-" Katherine's jaw clenched at the mention of Blondie "invited him in.

In Mystic Falls, he would have to face the Salvatores, along with the Bennett witches and it would take him time to convince them that they should be on his side; if he manages to convince them, that is.

If he doesn't, we have the privilege that, now that you have broken the curse they will want to focus more on him as he will openly threaten them- something I hope you will have enough sense not to do, Niklaus"

Klaus nodded

"You are right, brother. But I am afraid that the Salvatores won't take my arrival in Mystic Falls well. They are hiding those coffins from me, see; or they are trying to, at least"

Katherine leaned back and closed her eyes. She could feel Elijah's gaze resting on her, but she didn't bother. She decided that she would exclude herself from this conversation; Klaus would explain it all to her afterwards if she asked him.

If they indeed went back to Mystic Falls, Katherine thought, and then she would be able to play with both the Salvatores again, though her love for them had long since evaporated. But she knew that it would make Klaus jealous and that was what she was counting on. On the other hand, Damon and Stefan probably wouldn't let themselves get used by her in such ways. It was a pity that they had oh so wonderful and Miss Perfect _Elena _now.

"Come, Katerina" Klaus' voice interrupted her thoughts. Surprised, she looked up at him. H was smirking slightly.

"Where's Elijah?" Katherine wondered; indeed, the Original had left the room "Did I fall asleep or something? Wow, you must have been very interesting..."

Klaus laughed and took her hand again

"Elijah's gone. He will be awaiting us in Mystic Falls. I think that you should in fact, start packing as soon as we're back"

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to meet another witch I know. She won't stay with us like Diana did" he added hastily, as he had seen the look on Katherine's face at the mention of another witch "She will just tell me what she knows about the 'hybrid-problem', so that I can finally create more hybrids"

"But... won't that take her time to realise? I mean, she can't just snap her fingers and come up with an idea"

Klaus rolled his eyes

"Well yes, obviously she can't. She will call" he pulled his iPhone out the back pocket of his jeans and tapped its screen "As soon as she has discovered something"

"And why don't you want her travelling with us?" Katherine wanted to know.

Klaus laughed lightly

"I don't think you and Elijah would be happy about that" what? Since when did Klaus consider what others wanted? "And I think that if she proves to be well, rubbish she won't have to keep trying to seduce me like Diana did. Besides, if she doesn't make _any _progress I won't have to bother killing her"

"I thought you liked killing people?" Katherine asked; she wasn't convinced by his reasoning. There had to be something more behind it. This was Klaus, and Klaus enjoyed killing people; he liked their screams as he tortured them to death, he liked the way he felt the power rush through his veins like fire.

"I do like killing people, Katerina. But I think that it would really be a pain in the neck to have to carry another witch around town if you get what I mean" there was definitely another reason behind this, Katherine was sure. But why wasn't Klaus revealing it to her?

"What were you going to do with Diana anyway? Did you want to keep her around until she completed her pathetic excuse of a ritual or were you planning on keeping her afterwards? Or did you want to kill her before she even started the ritual?" Katherine bombarded the hybrid with questions.

"Actually, I was planning on keeping her until she completed the ritual. If it proved to be effective, I would have kept her. If not, she would have been dead" a smug smirk accompanied his words.

Katherine groaned in frustration

"You _do _realise that that whole bullshit she was talking about the ritual that had to be completed during a full moon and stuff wasn't true, don't you? I doubt that she was even a witch... But still, she wanted you for your ass; I thought that you had the mental capacity to understand that"

Klaus rolled his eyes

"Of course I know that she was lying to me this whole time. Werewolves can tell when people lie, remember? But even if it weren't for that it was obvious that she wasn't telling the truth, Katerina. She clung on to me as if I was a magnet"

"But why did you keep her around, then?" Katherine demanded, forgetting for a few moments that he _was_ after all an Original and a hybrid who could tear her to pieces in seconds, without a moment's hesitation if he felt like it "If you _knew _that she was a creation that was an epic fail or something, why didn't you simply kill her?"

"Be careful who you're talking to, love" Klaus warned her; Katherine rolled her eyes, but she looked down as she did so, making sure that he noticed nothing "And Diana was entertaining; you know me, I find it hard to resist" he smirked.

Katherine growled

"You mean that you enjoyed it when that _bitch _'entertained' you, to put it your way?"

"Jealous lot?" Klaus whispered into her ear. When Katherine didn't reply to him, he continued "Now get into the car. We have a witch to meet"

And Katherine obeyed.

**Sooo, another witch in town? Well, not exactly 'in town' but you get what I mean, don't you? Let's see if she is **_**actually **_**on Klaus' side or if she is just Mikeal's or one of the Salvatore's pawn ;) Please review!**


	16. Such a beautiful, deathly tease

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own The Vampire Diaries, though I wish I did. I have gotten bored of hearing (or seeing) myself saying (or typing) this.**

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was away for a few days, but that does not count as an excuse, I am sorry guys! It has been three weeks; I kept telling myself that I would start writing again, but I always delayed it. I suck at life. That must be said. So, sorry for everything! I really am! You are so nice to me in your reviews and I just let you down :( I feel guilty... Anyway, after my pathetic apology, onto the chapter (and the next one will be updated by the end of the week, perhaps even in two days, just to show you that I care and to get over my guilt...) **

The drive wasn't far, and Katherine gritted her teeth together as Klaus parked right in front of a small house, that looked as if it had been taken out of a fairytale and had been put right into the midst of the city in which the house didn't seem to fit in; it looked like it had been brought here from a different world.

However nice the house was, and as much as against her will Katherine liked the fact that it seemed to provide the owner with an escape from the all-day word (how fitting for a witch), the doppelganger felt no sympathy for the witch they would meet, and as she didn't want Klaus having another bitch around, she knew that she wouldn't like her whatever she did; the problem was, that the people Katherine disliked usually got into sticky situations; in other words, they mysteriously tended to die.

"Now now, Kathy save your judgement up to later; the last thing I need is making a bad impression," Katherine despised the tone that Klaus used; it was the tone he would use to scold a child that had done something wrong, and he knew that she loathed it. That and being referred to as 'Kathy'.

"The last thing I need is another bitch around, and I have already told you that. So please, accept the fact that I tend to dislike people like this; you usually end up with them in bed, if you haven't noticed yet." Katherine grumbled.

"Oh, but a change isn't necessarily a bad thing," Klaus tapped his foot impatiently "and I didn't complain when you toyed with the Salvatores, so shut up."

Katherine opened her mouth for a snappy retort, but the door opened revealing a young woman, who seemed to be in her twenties. Dark brown locks surrounded her beautiful, child-like face, and she had a pair of large, innocent brown eyes. She wasn't wearing any make-up, and gave off a rather innocent appearance, as a surprised Katherine didn't fail to notice. However, the definite aura of a powerful witch surrounded her, and Katherine thought that Klaus would be luckier this time.

_Certainly not a whore, or a slut, or a bitch and certainly not suitable for Klaus' perverse games; she must truly be a witch who wants to help Klaus and not one who wants to make out with him, _Katherine thought.

"You are Mr. Klaus then?"the small witch asked; her voice indicated that she was excited, though she tried to hide it.

"Yes, I am," Klaus smiled "and this is Katerina." he introduced Katherine. Unlike the other witches she had met until now, Katherine received a smile from the small girl, who also extended her hand for her to shake; stunned, Katherine shook it "I assume that you are Maria?"

The witch nodded

"Come on in then" she beckoned Klaus to step inside, and Katherine followed him into the small house a little curiously.

Maria led them towards the living room, where Klaus asked her some questions about the hybrids, and she replied. The talk didn't last long, and Katherine didn't really pay attention to them either. She looked at the countless shelves that were filled with books; some of them looked old, some of them brand new, some of them were thick, and some of them were only a few pages long. They were all lined up neatly next to each other, their titles written on their backs.

"Nice selection of books you've got here," Katherine commented, just as the conversation between Klaus and Mara had ended.

"Oh, yes," Maria smiled "I've been told that often; they have been collected over the years by my family and me, and now we own quite the lot."

Katherine nodded, and Klaus took her hand in his

"Time to go, Katerina," his cool breath scraped her ear and involuntarily Katherine shivered, as it reminded her of something that she would love to forget; what Klaus really was.

Klaus was a monster, he was deadly; deadlier than any other creature on this planet. He did not show mercy to those who defied him; he did not feel love; he was a predator, and he used Katherine in his own ways, for his own gain. It had always been like that, and it would always be.

But that was what made him so alluring to Katherine; that was what she loved about him. It was something neither Damon, nor Stefan, not even Elijah had ever managed to capture this; to make her heart nearly jump to life when they touched her, to make shivers run down her spine when she felt their lips on her skin... only Klaus had ever managed to accomplish that.

"Katerina?" he sounded irritated.

"Sorry," she apologised immediately "uh, see you around!" she turned to Maria, who smiled and led them out f the house.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?" Klaus asked her once they were back in the car.

Katherine raised an eyebrow and didn't reply, because she was too proud to admit that he was right

"It was okay" she would have to settle for that.

Klaus laughed

"Whatever you say, love."

"Good. So, are we heading for Mystic Falls now that we have the witch matter settled?"

"We are" Klaus' expression suddenly turned serious, and Katherine knew that he was thinking about Mikeal, the only man in the world he had ever feared and would ever fear (he assumed) "I just hope this ends out well."

Katherine sighed and extended her hand to touch his face with her fingertips. She knew that it wouldn't distract him from the driving; he hardly had to pay attention to the traffic anyway. She suddenly had to chuckle a little, as she thought of what the other drivers would think when they saw this scene. Surely she looked ridiculous, but this was one of the rare moments when she didn't care.

"You'll be alright." She said in the most convincing tone she could.

Klaus laughed dryly as Katherine's fingertips touched his cheeks, his nose and examined his face, once again admiring its perfection. An angel in a devil...

"I hope you don't mind me doing this" Katherine admitted to him.

"If I did I would have pushed you away long ago."

"What a gentleman" her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I hope you are implying nothing there, Katerina. And I hope so for your own sake"

She shivered as she let his words enclose her heart; a beautiful monster; so beautiful it hurt.

**I am proud of this chapter lol What did you think of Maria? I think we are better off without another Diana to be honest... Thank you for bearing my slow updates... they will speed up, I promise!**


	17. Arrogance is not a virtue

**Disclaimer: I still don't own TVD.**

**A/N: Okay. This time I actually have an excuse. And a good one, too. So, first of all, I had about three chapters written down on my computer, and not only that, but I also had chapters for the other stories ready. And yes, that sounds nice, but my computer decided to automatically shut down and the files were all deleted. So, after that, I honestly had no inspiration streak as to what I should write, because I already had the chapters ready and knew what was going to happen. So, basically I couldn't really come up with anything new. Every time I tried, I couldn't write. I attended a Creative Writing course in Oxford, and I returned a few days ago. I realized that I need to re-edit most of the chapters, and I think that that is what I will do while I write the next ones. I will add scenes and make them longer and better, and at the same time I will continue writing. Thanks for not giving up on me :)**

The drive to Mystic Falls seemed short. Maybe that lied with the fact that Klaus kept smirking to himself in a way, that made Katherine's heart jump every time he did so. Maybe that lied with the fact that she finally had him all to herself- she hated sharing him. Maybe it lied with the fact that she fell asleep for a while in the car. Or maybe, she just cherished every moment with him a little too much- she never wished for moments such as these to end. How pathetic she was...

Anyway, after some time in the car, Katherine started seeing the familiar buildings of the little town, in which everything seemed to happen. It seemed to be a magnet for danger. And every single time the danger subsided, there was- hooray! - a new danger for them to cope with. The Founder's Council, Pearl and her daughter (was it Anna? Katherine could hardly remember...), even herself and of course Klaus and the Originals had posed- and still posed, in the latter case- a threat to the poor people of Mystic Falls. At least they never got bored of all this. Well, Elena probably did, but who really cared about Elena except of the love sick Salvatores? Katherine certainly didn't, and she knew only too well that Klaus only cared (or had cared, up to when the curse broke) about Elena's blood. She wondered how Elena had felt about that. Probably hurt.

"So, sweetheart we're there." Klaus said. "Did you miss your favourite town? Or did you miss your favourite admirers more?"

"Hmm... I suppose I'm happy to be back. But what about you? Did you miss your favourite enemies?" She shot right back at him.

"You know me," he smiled "I hate to miss an entertaining fight." He got out of the car and opened the door to her, offering the doppelganger his hand. Katherine took it, and jumped out of the car.

"Do you know where will Elijah be waiting for us?" She asked him.

"No, of course not. We will just spend our time here looking for him." The hybrid's voice was clearly sarcastic and Katherine rolled her eyes at him.

"No need to be snappy about it. Where will he be waiting for us?"

"Should I tell you, or should I let you tap in the dark until we get there, Kathy?" That earned him a glare from Katherine. "Fine, I'll tell you," he decided and, leaning into Katherine's ear he whispered "We will be meeting him at a house I rented; it is near the Forbes' house."

Katherine raised an eyebrow at him questioningly "Why do you want to stay near the Forbes' house?" she wanted to know. He merely chuckled as an answer, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Katherine scowled at him.

"Well, you wanted to know, didn't you love? Now you got your answer. No more questions to it." That wasn't a newly enforced rule by him, but Katherine still never really obeyed it. She always asked questions if she had any. Almost always anyway. And she never received an answer to them. That, or she didn't like his response.

"Don't be angry, sweetheart." He mocked.

"I'm not angry..." Katherine muttered "Just annoyed."

He cupped her cheek gently, and she felt him lean in closer to her, his breath on her cheek, her heart feeling like it would spout wings and fly away... No. She couldn't let him do this to her all the time. She pushed him away without another word. He frowned at her, but didn't say anything. Probably he was reading her thoughts or something.

They continued their walk in silence, until they arrived at the house where Klaus had decided they would stay. It was normal sized, with pale walls, a front gate and a small garden. Katherine would have expected something more... majestic (she assumed she could define it as that) for Klaus, or for any Original at that point.

"A house is being built, if it concerns you. I can assure you that it is bigger than even the Lockwood mansion." Klaus stated.

"Impressive," bigger than the Lockwood mansion? But that was huge... was Klaus trying to get unnecessary attention or what?

He responded with an overly sexy smirk. Katherine knew what that meant. She could hear his voice n her head, whispering "I know, sweetheart... But you'll be more than impressed when you see it."

"Interesting, how you picture my voice so clearly inside your head, love. Are you trying to read people by their body language now?"

Katherine rolled her eyes "No, Klaus. Are you trying to read people by mind-control or mindreading?"

"You have to admit it is a little more impressive than body language," he answered.

"For vampires it isn't," Katherine grumbled.

"Well, perhaps it isn't. But, given that most of the world's population is human –although this town isn't the best way to prove it-, I can impress most people. Besides, it is much more fun."

"You have a point there."

"I know I do."

Why was he so full of himself again? Oh right. He was one of the (if not the) most dangerous people in the world, he was a hybrid and if that wasn't enough, he was also an Original. Was that reason enough? Not for Katherine. But that came from a slut who did exactly the thing she resented Klaus for. But he was the one who corrupted her in the first place anyway. On the other hand, she hadn't exactly tried to resist his charms. Instead, she had run right into his arms, letting him play with her, letting herself become one of his favourite toys.

She heard a clicking sound as the door of the house opened, and she got inside. Like she had expected, the inside was simple and plain. She sighed, and slumped onto one of the couches. She had stayed in worse, after all. And she would probably spend most of her time taking it in turns to torment the Salvatores anyway. God, she missed doing that. Especially Stefan, was so much fun to play with.

"I find it quite amusing that you're mad at me for using you... and then you go and do the same to both of the Salvatores. I honestly can't see how your brain works, Katerina. Except if you are stupid enough to think that your actions are not worse than mine, of course."

"The difference is that you don't really _feel_ anything, Klaus, whereas I actually know how to love. And also, you take pride in what you do. And you do it over, and over again. And you don't seem to get enough. Ever." She knew perfectly well that she could have accused her reflection just as well, because the bitter truth was that she and Klaus had both committed the same sins. They were both the same damned monsters.

To her immense surprise, Klaus laughed "Katerina, we are on the same level concerning this matter, and you know it. We are the same, love. We both follow scorched paths full of darkness, blood, betrayal and lust. Don't deny yourself what you are. It won't help. It won't make that small human part inside of you subside. It will merely increase the pain when it finally finds its way into your heart."

"But you are the one who is responsible for what I have become, Klaus," Katherine groaned.

"I invited you to the party, love, so much is true. But you are the one who started dancing on the table. I didn't force you to do that. Because if you did indeed have a right to blame me for what you are, you should take some time to think who I should be blaming for who I am."

Katherine glared at him. Oh how she hated it when he outwitted her like that. He always had to prove that he was right, didn't he?


	18. Confessions belonging to somebody else

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers, as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: (I'd hate myself if I were you.) Sooo before you murder me, hear me out. I did some major travelling in Greece, before I started getting ready for school, where we are now being bombed by a series of tests. Also, I have a very important exam coming up in December so I've been studying for that too :P What with all of that, and no TVDI haven't come around to writing. I will try to make up for the second long gap though! (I am feeling very guilty..). I've been editing all of the chapters, though (I will put them up together) and I have added new scenes etc, so you guys can look forward to that if you continue reading*smiles uneasily* **

_Oh. My. God. If I have to spend even one more _day _inside this house, I swear to God that I will dagger myself. _Well, okay maybe she wouldn't dagger herself. She would, however, probably end up locking herself in a room for the next few decades (if the room had enough blood bags in it) and start banging her head against a wall so hard that Klaus would be driven crazy – as if he wasn't crazy already.

It had been a mere week since they first entered this house and Klaus had boasted about his oh so epic mind-reading abilities, and she already felt like she wanted to blow her head off. Not because of Klaus. Not because of Elijah. Not even because of the lack of human blood inside her veins. But because she was _bored_. Klaus had decided that it was best for her (no, not for him, just for her because she was a bloody doppelganger) to keep a low profile, and that apparently to do so, it was a necessity that she remained inside the house at all times.

Deep inside her, she knew that it was probably for the best, given that a simple stake could kill her, and given that the whole town would probably come after her once they learned that Klaus hadn't killed her yet, or that she hadn't at least been fatally wounded at the hands of Mikeal, the psycho-hybrid's psycho-daddy who was apparently ten times worse than the Devil himself (she had yet to figure how someone could be that bad). Also, people knowing about her being alive would probably harm the sweet, beautiful _Elena_, whose blood was apparently the vessel to making more hybrids, as Maria had informed them a few days ago (meaning that Klaus and Elijah were now both becoming over-protective Salvatore brothers in whatever matter concerned the this Petrova doppelganger).

So Katherine was basically stuck in this house, knowing that her spine wouldn't survive the next day if she left (she could only leave during the night; Klaus had taken her lapis lazuli necklace once she started attempting to sneak out during the day, and at night either Klaus or Elijah were in the house, guarding her as if she needed a freaking babysitter), but also having to keep the curtains shut at all times because the Barbie-Vamp and her mother passed the bloody house about fifty times a day (well also because she didn't have her necklace anymore, but she tried to find more than the obvious reason behind her actions) , and no doubt would either of them tell the whole town about her existence if they saw her (she somehow doubted that they would believe her to be Elena, especially if her system continued lacking blood – she would have to ask Klaus or Elijah to bring her some blood bags).

"Argh!" She groaned in frustration and banged her head against one of the walls so hard, the shelf with the plates positioned right above her head started shaking violently. Katherine covered her mouth with her hand in shock and desperately hoped that none of the plates fell down.

"You wouldn't want to break one of those. I doubt that Niklaus would be happy with you." Katherine turned around to see Elijah leaning against one of the creamy walls. His hands were tucked loosely into the pockets of his Armani suit and he was looking at the still slightly quivering plates.

"I have been imprisoned by him in this house, my system is lacking blood and I think that I will shoot myself any moment now. Do you honestly think I care about your brother's opinion?" She snapped. _Oh no, what have you done?_ A voice inside her shrieked. Elijah wouldn't take something like this lying down.

He surprised her, however, by shrugging and remaining calm as ever. "Shoot yourself? Do you wish to be placed under suicide watch?" Was he actually joking? Katherine smiled for the first time in what seemed like centuries. "If I were you I wouldn't take my brother's actions too harshly. As unlikely as it seems, he wishes to protect you."

"He has a very sick and twisted way of protecting people then," Katherine muttered.

"I do not deny that his ways tend to be a little... out of the ordinary." _That's an understatement,_ Katherine wanted to say, but she shut her mouth and decided that for a change, it would be better to listen. After all there was probably nobody who knew Klaus better than his own brother (okay, maybe Rebekah did, but Elijah _did _know a lot about Klaus's confusing, annoying and distorted personality). "What I am trying to tell you, Katerina, is that even though he refuses to admit it to anyone – and most importantly to himself – at heart, he is just trying to keep you alive."

"How can you be so sure of that? He hurts me, he tortures me, he threatens me, his behaviour is near animalistic sometimes, and overall he doesn't seem to care about me at all. That doesn't sound very protective or loving or anything along those lines to me."

"That's because he cannot accept how close he is getting to feeling, to caring about someone other than himself. He tells himself that he wants revenge when he knows it isn't true. What you see is just Niklaus making up excuses he doesn't believe anyway, and putting on a mask he hopes nobody will ever be able to see through. Besides, haven't you caught glimpses of his softer side during your captivity?"

"Well, yes I have but that doesn't –"

"Mean anything?" Elijah concluded for her. "You really believe that seeing his less monstrous side doesn't mean anything? Tell me, how many people know how vulnerable and loving you truly are?"

Silence followed his words. No, her feelings remained concealed for most of the world. She liked to believe that Stefan believed that she had at least some humanity left inside her, but who was she kidding? He called her a manipulative bitch most of the time. Damon used to believe in her other side once upon a time, but now he just thought of her as a slut. Klaus... yes, he probably did know about her humanity. He couldn't not know about humanity; he _had_ to. He had seen her as a human after all. Suddenly another thought struck her.

"You should think of me as a heartless traitor!" She exclaimed. _Yeah, you couldn't have said that in a better way. Congratulations, Katherine, _she could almost hear the voice chastising her. _Oh shut up, it was an outburst!_ She tried to calm her guilty conscience. Her response earned her a sneer. _Oh fantastic, now you're talking to yourself._ She growled internally.

Elijah stared at her for what seemed to be a long time, but might have been nothing but a few seconds. Finally, he talked. "Why should I believe that you are a monster?"

Katherine never thought that she would question herself about Elijah's sanity. He was smart, a gentleman who never acted like an idiot (hello Damon, Klaus!), even though he was a vampire he had morals and generally he didn't give anyone the appearance of a daft person. But seriously, was he stupid? How could he _not_ see her as a monster after what she did to him? "You loved me," she blurted out, "and I used you. I betrayed you. I am the reason why Klaus doesn't trust you! I turned my back on you when you needed me most, and not only that, but I also seduced Trevor, who was one of the people most loyal to you. I destroyed your life! I stole the moonstone! I hurt you, and I broke your heart. Is that not reason enough to hate me? You seemed pretty hateful to me anyway the night you freed Stefan from the tomb. And rightly so! I went behind your back without blinking, Elijah. What makes you think that I actually am a good person?"

Elijah shook his head. "I have my reasons. Now if you would excuse me, I have some things to take care of. Besides, I probably still need to come clean to Elena. Klaus will be here in about" he pulled a pocket watch out "two hours. It was a pleasure talking to you." He took her hand, brought it to his lips, twirled her around and walked out of the room as if nothing had happened – as if it all had just been an act he had put together, and that now it was the end of the play.


End file.
